


Mit Dir

by NingX



Category: Mit Dir, 两男三狗和一些小事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: 【互攻】【校对版】链接:https://pan.baidu.com/s/1HaW0C0Ox5c5R4z_4iu_S-Q  密码:wp0h因为都是用OneNote码文+排版，所以有的时候有些字和字之间会有空格……（我已经尽力避免了，后面看到也会改的。）





	1. HUNDE！

他们有三只狗，分别叫做Aster（阿斯特）、Bkackie（布卡其）和Cerlitz（切利兹）。 

阿斯特是一只金毛。刚到宠物店基尔伯特和阿斯特一人一狗就看对眼上了，路德维希看着 隔着笼子的一只大白毛和小金毛毫无办法，只得点点头。后来路德维希才知道基尔伯特收养这只狗的原因是这只小金毛可怜巴巴的小眼神勾起了他久远的回忆，当然了，路德维希用脚后跟想都知道他所说的回忆是什么。 

“那就叫阿斯特怎么样?”回家路上的基尔伯特揉着怀里的小金毛对着旁边的韦斯特说。 

“随你吧......” 

在养狗之前基尔伯特做好了充分的功课，每天睡前拉着路德维希一起看驯狗视频还表情认真地做笔记，连路德维希都吐槽他好像在备孕(然后就被他哥一枕头拍到了床垫上)。 

“训练狗和训练人的原理其实差不多，时间长短问题罢了。”在YouTube看完全集的基尔伯特总结到，而一旁的路德维希眼神微妙。 

当然实践远远没有那么简单。  
  
“啊阿斯特！！你看看！你看看！”基尔伯特一脸愤慨地展示他被咬了破洞的牛仔裤，“你干的，对不对？”他拿着拖鞋打了一下阿斯特的屁股，而始作俑者却一脸无辜，“你咬其他地方就算了，你把裆部咬一个洞算是怎么回事？啊？给我在墙角站着，今天别想吃午饭了！”小金毛缩在墙角，一脸委屈地看着面前咋呼的大白毛，“韦斯特你也来管管他！”大白毛朝着客厅喊道。

正在沙发上读报纸的路德维希把头埋在沙发垫里憋笑憋到内伤，左手准确无误地接住了飞过来的拖鞋。 

他们的第二只狗布卡其，是一只罗威纳。她曾是一只军犬，聪明、勇猛且略高冷，大部分时候都和狗舍里的其他狗保持距离。后来她在一次执行任务的时候被嫌疑犯打伤了，跛了一条腿，再也无法治愈，快要九岁的她只能退役。 

有一次路德维希和军事部一位比较要好的同事吃饭的时候提起过家里闹腾的小金毛，同事便提到了部队里的布卡其。这位同事实在是喜欢这只狗想给她找到一个好归宿，又因为工作原因没办法养。路德维希下班的时候和基尔伯特顺道一起去看了看她，感觉喜欢，便办了手续领回家了。 

警犬布卡其刚到家就碰上了正在拆家的金毛。罗威纳犬的威严不容小觑，不等基尔伯特嘴 里嚎叫着“我的金毛小恶魔啊！”并把手伸向拖鞋，小金毛就已经垂着尾巴在墙角发抖了。

从此以后阿斯特就再也没拆过家。

布卡其根本用不着驯，除了出门散步的大部分时间他都在窗户旁边晒太阳，陪阿斯特玩或者看着基尔伯特驯狗，仿佛退休老干部。 

切利兹是最后一名成员。他是一只德牧。 那时基尔伯特的一位同事家的母德牧生了，这位同事每次趁着休息时间就四处宣传自家一 群狗崽子，逢人便问“大哥要狗吗？”基尔伯特一听是德牧立马来了精神，想都没想就扯着路德维希嚷着德国人家啥狗都有没有德牧算什么，怎么说都要养一只。路德维希感到胃中一阵翻腾，但还是咬牙答应了，基尔伯特连忙保证说是最后一只了。 

切利兹刚到家看到布卡其也是可怂了，只缩在笼子里呜呜地叫怎么都不肯出来。兄弟俩没 法子只好开笼子的门然后回房睡觉了，第二天起床的时候发现切利兹正窝在布卡其怀里睡得正香。 

切利兹毕竟是军犬首选之一，也是非常聪明的，相比天生皮出天际的阿斯特服从性比较高，基尔伯特在驯他的时候感到稍微轻松一点。 

“阿斯特你看看人家切利兹，多乖。”基尔伯特恨铁不成钢地教育，“你非要去招惹大你好几个号的哈士奇做什么？打不过还对着人家吠，被追了还滚到泥里去了，还得人家布卡其把你叼上来。你说你啊，丢不丢狗？”基尔伯特把一身泥的阿斯特扔到厕所打开花洒直接对着他冲，路德维希搂着往自己怀里钻的小金毛被蹭了一身泥也是非常无奈。于是两个一身泥的金毛可怜巴巴地望着基尔伯特。 

“韦斯特要不你也脱了，我帮你们一起冲。” 

“基尔伯特你明天别想下床了!”


	2. Mein kleiner Hund

新成员到了之后，除了工作之外，驯狗遛狗和搓狗就成了两位贝什米特时间表上的新增项 目了。为了遛狗，基尔伯特和路德维希还甚至把自己的起床时间提早了半个小时。 

虽然说金毛是世界上最聪明和好驯的狗狗之一，但两位老父亲还是为他操碎了心。现在他在布卡其的威严下的确是再不敢拆家了，但仍战功赫赫。到家两个月，已经咬断了五根iphone充电线，两条基尔伯特的裤子，一件路德维希的t恤和一双基尔伯特的拖鞋。 

每一次犯了错误基尔伯特都会扮黑脸罚他站墙角，他总是乖乖地站完，然后夹着尾巴绕过凶巴巴的基尔伯特，跑到路德维希那儿去蹭他的裤腿求抱抱，然后把头埋在路德维希的臂 弯里，仿佛受了天大的委屈。 

然后一旁的布卡其搂着怀里的切利兹张嘴打了个哈切，看戏。 

每天回到家有三只狗的热情迎接是一件非常治愈的事情。虽然基尔伯特已经极力地去掩饰了，但是路德维希还是能感受得到他为自己的身份认同而烦恼。他和路德维希在同一幢楼工作，只是部门不同。他的工作比作为一把手的路德维希要轻松，下班之后大部分时候没有什么额外的工作需要处理。但是基尔伯特本身也是个工作狂，闲不下来的，而且他骨子里是一个非常骄傲的人。即使他和路德维希都深深的明白普鲁士是德意志的骨，但是路德维希心里也清楚基尔伯特有时候还是会怀念过去的那些荣光。有些事情两个人都明白，多说无益。有些东西注定是需要自己独自慢慢消化的，所以路德维希也总是给予他足够的空间。

不过有了这三个小家伙之后基尔伯特真的开心了不少。日记本上记录着满满的都是驯狗攻略，谷歌搜索记录出现频率最高的词也成了“Hund”（狗）。有时候他甚至会和路德维希一起去军队里的K9军犬训练场，一方面让布卡其看看以前的战友们，一方面教育一下家里的两只狗。 

“看看他们，”基尔伯特指着列队爬过高架的军犬们开始教育两只小奶狗，“你们也要争气一点。特别是你阿斯特。” 

“汪！”阿斯特兴奋地叫了一声，一脸骄傲。 

他们训练两只小狗的时候会让布卡其在旁边做示范。有一样学一样，这两只学得倒也不算慢，不久之后这两只狗就真的能很熟练地按照他们的指令做出一些最基本的动作了。看着一只原味和一只巧克力味的小泡芙慢慢长大，金毛(的外表)越来越天使，德牧越来越帅气，两兄弟心中真的是满满的成就感。 

一天晚上睡觉，路德维希迷迷糊糊地听到基尔伯特说“Komm, komm hier(过来)”，他就下 意识地靠过去了，于是被睡着正香的基尔伯特一把抱住猛揉头。 

“Jaja brav, brav hahahaha（乖，乖）”几乎要窒息的路德维希听到他哥满意地说。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老子发誓梦到的是你小时候哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”基尔伯特一边把肉块倒进食盆里，一边大笑地对着一脸黑线的路德维希说。


	3. Vorspeise

“98，99，100... Hey， bleib！（别动）” 

路德维希一回家就看到基尔伯特背着两只小狗做着俯卧撑，笑了笑把钥匙搁在玄关的鞋柜上，走向餐桌。基尔伯特站起来，阿斯特和切利兹从背上下来扒着路德的裤腿。 “嗯，”路德放下两个超市大纸袋，“今天加班了，路过Aldi看到它们在打折。今天过得怎么  
样，哥哥?” 

“Alles wunderbar！（一切好极了！）” 基尔伯特撑着桌子轻轻地喘着气，歪着头对着路德维希 笑，搂过他的脖子交换了一个吻后弯下身子抱起两只小家伙往纸袋里瞧，“有你们最喜欢的罐头！开心不？” 

路德维希的脸有点红，但又顺手搭上了基尔伯特的腰，在他的脖子上亲了一口，“哥哥......”他在他耳边轻轻唤着。 

基尔伯特在他怀里转过来亲吻他，切利兹和阿斯特从基尔伯特身上跳下来。基尔伯特靠坐在桌子上，将手覆上路德维希的脸，贴着他的嘴唇轻声地问：“饿吗？”路德维希立即用另 一个亲吻来回答他。嘴角、嘴唇到脖子，舌尖划过喉结，再轻轻咬上锁骨。“嘿路茨......我还没冲凉。”嘴里说着，他又一勾手指散了路德维希的领带。

“用前菜。”路德维希闷闷地说，然后屁股上挨了基尔伯特一掌，手的主人又意犹未尽地揉 了揉，“韦斯特啊你全身硬邦邦就屁股和胸软，真软，又大又软。”听到自家弟弟无奈地叹了一声后，接着自己的脖子上又多了几个吻痕，“去房间......布卡其，看着那两个。”基尔伯特喘着气还不忘发命令。 

他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，路德维希把基尔伯特压住，一双冰蓝色的眼睛格外清亮，但他看着身下的哥哥，又突然不好意思地笑了。

“今天的害羞次数有点多啊。”基尔伯特坏笑地啄着他的嘴角，又向下探解开路德维希的皮带，后者曲起了腿，蹭着他的手掌，任他的手滑进裤子里揉按着。 

基尔伯特的手掌上常年都有茧，略带粗糙的触感每一次都能让路德维希直接当机。基尔伯特反压回来，坐在路德维希的大腿上，两只手将他们的性器拢在一起套弄着。他向前倾身，轻咬着路德维希的胸口，舌尖舔过他的乳头，锁骨和下颚，最后咬上了他的嘴唇，充满雾气的红色眼睛看着他。路德维希把两根手指伸进他的嘴里，而他又听话地吸吮舔舐着它们，又张开嘴，顺着指根开始舔，末了用舌尖抵住他的指尖，又向前倾过身去，将它们含得更深。路德维希的指尖扫过他的喉头，后者的嗓子紧了一下，眯着眼睛又发出一声微微颤抖的呻吟。 

“Fick......”路德维希垂下手喘息着，不可置信地看着他。 

“喜欢吗?” 

没等他回答基尔伯特又吻上他，同时加快了手的速度。他听到路德维希的喘息声越来越急促，最后他们一起射了出来。

基尔伯特蹭了蹭他的鼻子，倒在他旁边靠着他的耳朵说：“Lutz——Lutz——warum bist du so süß~ (路茨路茨你为啥这么可爱呀～)”，发现压上韵了又忍不住笑起来，路德维希撑着头看着他，也微微笑着。

“Weil ich dich liebe。(因为我爱着你。)”路德维希低下头，在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

这下不好意思的可不止路德维希一个人了。


	4. 洗狗一条龙

周六的午后，阳光明媚，晓风和煦。是一个洗狗的好日子。 

基尔伯特负责冲狗搓狗，路德维希负责吹毛和梳毛，配合默契，一条龙服务。在安定下试 图和吹风机决斗的阿斯特之后，路德维希检查了一下，发现狗狗们的指甲都很长了，便叫 累瘫在摇椅上的基尔伯特把宠物店送的指甲钳和剃毛刀拿过来。 

基尔伯特哀嚎了一声，但还是进房间把那套护理套装拿了出来。之前他和路德维希都仔细地阅读过了说明书，也咨询了宠物店的工作人员，基尔伯特觉得应该没问题。 

“哥哥你去休息吧，我来就好。”路德维希体贴地说。 基尔伯特蹲下来，铺好报纸，把工具放在地上，笑着对他说：“得了吧，还是我来。想想你小时候指甲是谁帮你剪的啊？”基尔伯特笑道。 路德维希坐下，拨弄着那些工具，有些无奈地笑了：“那好吧......不过我们还是要先给他们剃毛。这个我来就好。” 基尔伯特点点头，把在草坪上晒太阳的狗狗招呼过来。 

先从最难的那个开始。

“Aster, Pfote！（爪子！）”路德维希命令道。 然后基尔伯特看着家里进行友好会晤的两只金毛情不自禁地掏出手机发了个ig。 

阿斯特看到嗡嗡作响的剃毛器吓得发抖，拼命地将爪子往后缩望向基尔伯特求救，基尔伯特轻轻揉着他的脖子他才安静下来。但他最后剃完甚至还上头了，用爪子刨着剃毛器不想 放手，两个人都忍不住笑了出来。 

“嘿路茨你记不记得......” 

话还没说完路德维希也心领神会地低头笑了。 

在第二帝国的庆典之前那几天，路德维希的头发长长了，但宫廷里的理发匠不知什么原因辞工回家去了，新的又还没来。基尔伯特看着被刘海遮住眼睛的弟弟，撸起袖子把手伸向了办公桌上的剪刀。 

看着镜子里顶着心电图一般的刘海的自己，正值青春期的路德维希抽了抽鼻子，又看看镜子里一脸歉意但是几乎要崩不住笑的自家哥哥，忍住眼睛里的泪水。 

“嘿也没这么坏，多亏了老子也不是急中生智开发出了一种新发型吗？”基尔伯特把手指插到路德维希的额发上往后梳，赞赏道：“啧啧啧，不愧是老子的弟弟，真是帅。哎刘海好像又长了呢，我觉得......” 

“Nö nö nö.” 路德维希笑着把头向后缩，“好了好了到你了。” 他把阿斯特递给基尔伯特，又把切利兹抱过来。 

路德维希在帮着切利兹剃毛的同时，基尔伯特抱着阿斯特帮他剪着指甲。基尔伯特微微抿着唇角，表情严肃，非常认真地避开血线，仔细地修剪着。本来呜呜叫唤的小金毛也乖乖地靠在他怀里任他摆布。 

在剪完了布卡其的指甲之后一身狗毛的基尔伯特伸了个懒腰躺倒在草坪上，长长地出了一 口气:“累死了累死了！几点了？” 

“七点了。真的好累。” 同样一身狗毛的路德维希伸展了一下手臂，腿上的两只狗一下跳到 了基尔伯特的肚子上，基尔伯特闷哼一声，又笑着用手臂覆盖上眼睛，“天啊， 两个淘气鬼，是不是又壮了。” 

路德维希右手撑着草坪，笑着看了一眼天上的云，又回过头来看着躺在草坪上的基尔伯 特，发现他也正笑着看着他:“嘿，晚上吃什么？” 

“奶酪，黑麦面包和熏肉片咯。”基尔伯特回答。

“或许还有啤酒？” 

“啊当然当然。噢还有你知道最近ZDF出了一部新剧，超级赞......”


	5. Alles wird gut

基尔伯特在日常刷手机的时候看到有一个很火的活动，就是突然抱着你家狗不动看能够坚持多久。 

“Aster, komm！”他挥手叫阿斯特过来，小金毛冲过来一下子蹦跶到了沙发上，开心地摇着尾巴。基尔伯特打开手臂，阿斯特扑过来，狗嘴正中基尔伯特的下巴，一时间，老父亲热泪盈眶。 

于是基尔伯特把怀里乱拱的“金毛小混蛋”扔下了沙发，站起身来走向在窗户旁边晒太阳的布卡其和切利兹，然后坐到地板上去抱住他们。 

布卡其对待主人非常温顺，她把头靠在基尔伯特的肩上，切利兹则靠在基尔伯特的腰上， 嘤嘤叫着。春日早就尽了，但是酷暑还未至，两只狗狗的毛被晒得暖暖的，非常舒服。基尔伯特被晒得几乎要睡着。 

刚刚处理完文件的路德维希从房间里走出来看到两狗一人在窗户旁边搂在一起其乐融融的景象，情不自禁拿出手机拍了一张并获得了一张新的屏保。 

他听到基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地说：“忙完了啊，公共假期还这么多事。” 路德维希走到沙发上躺下，拿起茶几上的kindle顺手帮着基尔伯特加了个书签，又接着看了下去：“没办法啊，你知道的，EU那些事......唉......” 他听到基尔伯特趿着拖鞋走过来，不管不顾地压在他身上，搂着他，把脸埋在他的胸口上，闷闷地说：“嗯......Westes Brust……geil！（韦斯特的胸……赞！）”说着还朝天竖了一个大拇指。 路德维希被这么突然一压，差点一口气喘不上来，心中无比后悔为什么要听基尔伯特的买这么大一个沙发，只得一脸无奈地放下kindle：“哥哥......” 

基尔伯特抬起头来，对他眨眨眼睛，笑着侧着头看着他：“一切都会好的，”他倾过身去在路德维希的嘴唇上啄了一下，“你得相信我。”他扬起下巴看着他，微微撅着嘴，竟显得有点孩子气。 

路德维希受到他的感染也不由得笑了，他笑起来很好看，眼角淡淡的笑纹漾开，湛蓝色的眼睛在温柔得像阳光下波光粼粼的海洋：“当然，当然。Mein Schatz (我的宝贝)。” 

“你怎么......”基尔伯特歪着头用手指点了一下他的鼻尖，轻轻地笑着，又吻了他。我最宝贵的，路德维希想，Mein Bruder, mein Freund, mein...路德维希摩挲着基尔伯特后颈上的发茬，边吻着他边笑着，贴着他的嘴唇，低低地说：“Mein Schatz, mein Häschen(我的小兔子), Liebling (亲爱的)......”

德国人不懂拐弯抹角的浪漫，他们只会直说。 

基尔伯特把头埋在路德维希的颈窝，蹭着他散下来的，柔软的金发。他听到路德维希在笑 着，低沉的笑声仿佛大提琴。他也感受到路德维希的脉搏——这个世界上他最珍惜的东西 ——以令人安心的频率跳动着，便感到前所未有的宁静和满足。他真正觉得路德维希和自 己就像是再普通不过的两个人类，相爱然后变老，相伴到生命的最后一秒。不用忍受漫长的痛苦，不会经历那么多的血雨腥风，不必害怕被人民遗忘，死亡也变得没有那么可怖了。但他又不能否认他们作为国家的无奈和所需要承担的苦痛，只是在这种时候，一切都变得很轻，轻得像鸽子的羽毛，像阳光下的浮尘。基尔伯特闻着仅仅属于路德维希的味道，有一瞬间突然觉得，就算在这一刻死掉，也没有任何遗憾了。 

基尔伯特上下眼皮打架，最后终于睡了过去，路德维希听着基尔伯特的均匀呼吸声，也慢慢睡着了。 

傍晚，被压到几乎瘫痪的路德维希生无可恋地躺在沙发上歪着头边看（基尔伯特帮他开好的）电视边玩着切利兹的耳朵，同时耳边回荡着切菜声和他亲哥毫无悔意的抱歉和大笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯我觉得德国人对爱人的昵称真的有种朴实无华的可爱。 
> 
> 除了最平常的Schatz和Liebling之外，他们还会称爱人为Mausi(小老鼠(? )，Häschen(小兔子，嗯我问过老师，这个一般是对女孩子的称呼。Aber，egal。普就一大兔子（？！）)，Bärchen(小熊熊，在德国一个一米八几的壮汉被自己老婆称呼Baerchen不是啥奇怪的事)，Mausebär(鼠熊 (......)，Schnecke(蜗牛(？？？ )之类的...... 
> 
> 我觉得阿普在路德小时候可能会顺嘴叫一句“Bärchen”然后小路德还不好意思， 然后发现昔日的Bärchen长成了如今的Bär哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 
> 
> Freund 在德语里面如果不在前面加Fest（亲密的）话有两层意思，一种是朋友 （好哥们那种），另一种是爱人（男朋友那种），这里的话用德语是因为我觉 得其实应该两个意义都包括了，普是独的良师益友，是他最完美的爱人/// (之前问过老师该怎么区分如果在对话中出现了"Mein Freund"，她说"give your best guess" 23333)


	6. Gassigehen

“Fehlst du mir？（想我了吗？）”从战场回来的基尔伯特蒙住正在专心读书的小路德的眼睛。 

“哥哥？哥哥！”小路德吓了一跳，激动地扒开他的手，转过头，基尔伯特和他对了对鼻子，“怎么样，哥哥还是很帅吧哈哈哈哈哈!” 

路德维希开心得整个脸蛋红扑扑的，从备战到现在他已经有几个月没见基尔伯特了，小男孩一个劲地眨巴眼睛什么话都说不出。基尔伯特把他举起来：“我的小路茨！”又亲吻他的脸蛋：“世界上最可爱的弟弟！”他蹭着小路德嫩嫩的脸蛋怜爱地说：“Oh, mein Bärschen! （我的小熊熊）” 

路德维希迷迷糊糊地，听到有人在叫他。他瞄了一眼墙上的时钟，把基尔伯特搂过来，咕哝了一声：“Morgen（早）”，又含糊地喃喃：“30 Sek.（再睡三十秒）”

精准地数了三十秒之后两人同时从床上起来了。 

“Also Junge, was hast du geträumt denn？(小崽子，所以你梦见了啥啊？)笑得这么傻。”基尔伯特抱着手臂侧着头倚在门框上，透过镜子一脸玩味地看着他。 

“没什么......”路德维希含着泡沫说不清楚，“就小时候的一些事......” 

“比如说？” 

“嗯我要上厕所。”路德维希在耳朵红到不像话之前把基尔伯特推出去关上了厕所的门，门外传来基尔伯特的大笑。 

五点一刻，他俩就牵着三只狗出去了。 

因为森林区域是允许不牵狗绳的，并且这个时间段一般都没有人，所以他们索性就把绳子 松了让他们自由活动一下。 

一松绳子两个年轻点的狗都高兴坏了，阿斯特蹭的一下就窜出去了，切利兹的耳朵还没有 完完全全的立好，边跑边一颤一颤的，可爱极了。老兵布卡其因为腿的缘故走不快就跟着基尔伯特和路德维希一起走，两人也为了她放缓了步子。 

“不要在水洼里面滚啊！”路德维希在后面不放心地添了一句。 

遛狗的时候他们会有一搭没一搭的聊天，或者有时一句话也不说，就这么走着。路德维希 牵着基尔伯特的手，他可以感受到基尔伯特手掌心和指腹的茧——一名战士的手。路德维 希自己的手也是有点粗的，但是这么多年也不是天天拿枪，举铁的时候也戴手套，所以好了不少。明明都是国家，他也不明白为什么基尔伯特身上会有那么多小伤疤，手上的茧也总是不消下去。以前也问过基尔伯特，后者只是无所谓地耸耸肩说：“不知道，啊也可能是因为老子比较帅吧。” 但是路德维希自己是爱这些的。他在舞会上牵过很多细滑的、柔若无骨的手，见过那些散发着脂粉和香水味的、白净如大理石一般的胸脯和脖颈；但是他痴迷的、朝圣的只有这一双刻满了战争和岁月的手心，这些带着淡淡烟草味的指尖，和这些一道道透着血腥味的伤疤。 

“是梦到你了。”路德维希突然说。 

“哦？” 

“1870年那次，我是真的很担心您......”路德维希小声地说，不自觉地用上了从前的敬称。 

基尔伯特拉着他的手，闭着眼睛回忆了一下，笑了笑：“哦......那次......”他睁开眼睛笑着看向他，耸耸肩，“不过还好赢了，当时差点死了，你知道的。后来从战场回来，天啊， 浑身都是血，又脏又臭的，回来就去马上洗澡了，还下了死命令叫守卫告诉你我要迟两天才回来。” 

“不过你当天就过来了吧，我记得大部队回来的那天你就来找我了？” 

他记得基尔伯特当时状态很差，眼睛几乎都要睁不开，但还强撑着逗他玩。

“哦那我是想检查你作业我走那么多天谁知道你捅了多少篓子呢。”基尔伯特摸摸鼻子上下嘴皮一动长句一气呵成。 

“我乖得很，你知道的。”路德维希侧头看着他笑着说。 

“当然。”基尔伯特挑了挑眉，停下了，突然一脸坏笑地看着路德维希，然后环住他的腰，试图把他抱起来，后者纹丝不动甚至有点想笑。 

“Oh mein Bär...”他把头埋在路德维希的胸口。 

“行了行了回家了。”路德维希无奈地挥挥手把那两只狗招呼过来，身上挂着一个基尔伯特，朝着家的方向走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams. 
> 
> \--W.B.Yeats


	7. 斯文败类

基尔伯特被按在镜子上的一瞬间终于反应过来淋浴间里这面全身镜的意义。

他把手肘撑在镜子旁边的瓷砖上，任路德维希将舌尖舔过他的耳廓，又吸吮着他的耳垂，同时右手揉捏着他的乳头。在白色的衬衫的摩擦下，乳头被揉捏着特别有感觉，基尔伯特仰起头，花洒的温热的水和汗水从他的额角流下来。路德维希的手移到基尔伯特的腰，在他的脖子上舔吻着，轻声让他放松，将覆满了润滑剂的手指滑入。基尔伯特仰头又低低地喘了一声，沙哑地催促到：“快点。” 

他被背后的人猛的刺穿的时候双手紧紧握住了拳，他的腰被死死地钳住，全身被情欲染成了粉红色，衬衫紧紧地贴着线条流畅的身体，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着路德维希的节奏一张一弛。

路德维希伸出一只手，把基尔伯特湿透了的头发撩到后面去，镜子里映出两张神似的脸，一种悖德的快感让路德维希的理智几乎要断了线：“看镜子。”路德维希低声说。 

基尔伯特实在没有勇气看着被操翻的自己到底是什么样子，只是紧紧地闭着眼睛，用手支撑着身体。 

“基尔伯特，我让你看看你自己。”路德维希在压低了声音，喘着粗气，一只手卡着他的下巴命令他。 

基尔伯特被激了一下，睁开眼想踹他，但是脚下一滑又被路德揽住了腰，插得更深入了一 些，他腿软得几乎又站不住。“Fick！”他瞪着镜子里那双蓝眼睛狠狠地骂道。 

“Verzeih mir, Bruder.(原谅我吧，哥哥)”路德维希恶劣地顶着腰，歪了歪头，挑起一个笑，“你知道你有多好吗？嗯？”他倾过身，轻轻咬上基尔伯特的蝴蝶骨，抬起眼，“好到我他妈的想把你操到晕过去，等你醒来之后屁股里还含着我的家伙。”路德维希死死地盯着镜子里的红色眼睛说。 

“你他妈......我操......”基尔伯特在路德维希又一阵的冲撞下已经说不出完整的句子了，在操他这一点上路德维希比他自己可能还更了解那个点在哪里，被干到腿软的基尔伯特在自己弟弟的混账话的冲击下反而悲哀地发现自己居然被激到更有快感了，“你他妈的斯文败类!”他咬牙切齿地骂道。 

“你不喜欢么，嗯？”路德维希沙哑着声音问，“您不喜欢么，亲爱的哥哥？”他用了点力气碾摩着那个点，怀里的人发出一声破音的喘息，“你看看镜子，真正的斯文败类是谁，嗯？” 

基尔伯特将头抵在手臂上，眯着眼睛看见镜子里的自己穿着湿透了的白色衬衫，衬托着硬 挺发红的乳头格外明显。但最让他兴奋又无法直视的点也是两张被情欲沾满了的、相似的 脸。他挣扎想把头发弄下来又被自家弟弟揽着腰抽插，喉咙里的一句操滚了半天也被干得说不出来，金发恶魔一面在他耳边喘着气说着：“别动，你也喜欢不是么，哥哥？”一面又加快了抽插的速度。狭小的淋浴间水汽氤氲，基尔伯特在路德维希的不断刺激下几乎不能呼吸，他感觉自己下一秒可能就要死了，但是他不想叫停。他张开嘴大口大口地呼吸空气， 嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟。镜子里的冰蓝色眼睛朝他危险地眯了一下。 

天啊，他绝望地想，我看着这双眼睛就能射。 

基尔伯特感到自己的脖子被一只宽大的手覆盖住了，窒息感又再次加剧了，随着轻轻收紧的手，他的喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，但他还想要，这种致命的快感，就算是鸩毒他也想毫不犹豫地喝下去。 

高潮的时候他几乎真的晕了过去，他整个身子靠着路德维希，晕晕乎乎的气都喘不上还忍不住却摸索着想吻他。基尔伯特勾着路德维希的脖子，闭着眼睛大口呼吸着，他把腿伸到他两腿之间，任他们的液体顺着大腿内侧流下去。路德维希看着他微微颤动的、挂着水珠的银色眼睫毛，嗓子又开始发紧。 

俩人躺在床上之后，基尔伯特一脸玩味地看着满脸通红的路德维希。 

“抱歉，我是不是过火了？”路德维希扶着额头，有点不敢看基尔伯特。 

“不不不，”基尔伯特捏了捏路德维希的手臂，“我只是意外而已。我很喜欢。老实说这是我 经历过最棒的一次。只是......”他歪着头想着措辞，“你也太可爱了吧，小混蛋。”他忍不住 在他的唇上吻了一下。 

路德维希轻轻地笑了，抚摸着基尔伯特的头发。和自己偏软的发质不同，基尔伯特的头发比较硬。如果再短一些可能还会觉得扎手，他想。他笑着把他搂过来，轻声说：“睡吧。”


	8. Süßer Lutz

“哥我觉得......”

“嗯你胖了。” 基尔伯特抓起床头的两个瓷杯，路过正在和皮带扣搏斗的自家弟弟，平静地陈述了事实。 

在一起之后基尔伯特惊讶地发现路德维希居然嗜甜，即使他本人死不承认。 

路德维希小时候吃饭速度飞快（而且吃得多），除了想成为“乖宝宝”之外，最主要还是想快点吃到饭后甜点。小路德吃甜品的时候可慢了，细嚼慢咽颇有美食家风范。每次他吃完了自己那一份也不多要，只是乖巧地垂下手，等着仆人收掉盘子，就咬着嘴唇看着基尔伯特，眨巴眼睛。基尔伯特只当他是小孩子嘴馋爱吃甜的，也仅仅从一个监护人的角度告诉他不要吃多（然后也总是把属于自己的那一份推给他）。 

战争时期物资吃紧，两兄弟为了生存当然什么都啃得下去，甜品这种奢侈的东西两人几乎没碰过。 

但是现在，路德维希很明显地表现出了对甜品的喜爱。基尔伯特发现，路德维希路过一些橱窗的时候会多看两眼。开始基尔伯特还以为这小子臭美在照镜子。琢磨一下规律，原来是年轮蛋糕的魔力。除了这个，平常喝咖啡的时候路德维希也会加糖，基尔伯特就看着糖 罐里的糖快速而规律地消失又神秘地满了。 

基尔伯特知道，吃多了糖对身体不好，会胖，会蛀牙。基尔伯特还知道，明明是差不多的运动量，但是路德维希的体脂率永远比他高那么一点，究其原因就是比较喜欢吃糖。不过他又想，韦斯特的胸和屁股，赞啊，真的赞啊，赞美糖分。 

然后近两个月以来整个相关国家为在欧盟门口徘徊的英国操碎了心。柯克兰本人当然愁到眉毛都要秃了（弗朗西斯原话），作为欧盟大佬之一的德国当然也不例外。除了欧盟的事国内还有一堆琐碎要处理，路德维希几乎每天都比基尔伯特晚半个小时回家，回家之后很多时候也要花大量的时间坐在电脑前办公。心疼弟弟的基尔伯特阻止不了他熬夜，唯一的办法就是早上让他多睡一会儿。所以近来大部分时候基尔伯特都是自己一个人遛狗晨跑和举铁。疏于运动的路德维希当然就，肉眼不太可见地，微妙地胖了。 

“嗯我还是爱你的，”基尔伯特边按着咖啡机边忍着笑说，“松饼加蜂蜜还是枫糖浆?” 

“都不用了，咖啡也不要糖。”路德维希叹了一口气，认命地往前推了一个皮带孔。 

基尔伯特看着路德维希终于鼓起勇气拿起了那杯意式浓缩，并看向餐桌对面的自己。基尔伯特拿起美式咖啡，微笑地向他抬了抬杯子，也把水杯放在自己的唇边。他看见餐桌对面的人视死如归一般把那杯浓咖啡灌了下去，整张脸都皱在了一起。 

“恭喜你长大了。”基尔伯特边啜饮着自己的那杯咖啡边笑着说。 

“其实真的看不出来。”基尔伯特看着正在往午餐盒里面塞沙拉的路德维希，说：“嘿，真的看 不出来。” 

路德维希缩回伸向火腿片的手，又往自己的餐盒里面添了两个圣女果，一脸绝望地望着天花板:“但是你知道吗哥哥，吃完早饭以后我觉得皮带又紧了。” 

“都说了看不出来咯，你哭丧着脸干嘛呢。”路德维希感到一双手搂上了自己的腰，然后那 双手不安分地从自己的腰侧慢慢滑到前面去，咔哒一下解开了他的皮带扣。 

路德维希整个人一抖手里的沙拉菜差点飞出去，警告道：“别闹，你知道我们要上班......” 

“当然，我不过是想......”基尔伯特将下巴抵在路德维希的肩上，将皮带又往前挪了一个皮带孔又咔哒一下扣好，然后手摸上了腹肌。他能感觉腹肌比以前柔软了一点点，但是腹肌上的那一层肉还没有多到能够捏起来的地步，“这不就得了嘛。”他满不在乎地补充道，歪头看向咬着嘴唇的弟弟。 

“嗯......”路德维希拿这个哥哥一点办法都没有，只好把自己没加沙拉酱的餐盒扣上。

基尔伯特在路德维希微微发红的脸颊上面狠狠地亲了一口，在他的耳畔压低声说:“Lutz, du bist so süßsssssss...…（你真可爱呀……）”又在他耳边低低地笑着，“und lecke。(又好吃)”在成功收获了一个脸和脖子都通红的可爱弟弟后，他又不罢休地补了一句：“今天星期五咯......” 

路德维希低下头笑了笑，轻轻说了一声，”Ja”。


	9. Hi，Julia！

在摸索出来周四晚上打折的商品最多之后，每天周四吃完晚饭之后，他们都在遛狗的时候顺便买菜。 

之前阿斯特和切利兹还是小奶狗的时候，进商场的时候他们就把两个小狗放在包里。切利兹总是乖乖地趴在路德维希的脖子上，而阿斯特总在基尔伯特的脖子上蹭来蹭去求摸摸。回头率相当高。 之后这两个在两兄弟的喂养和训练下十分健康，且日益壮硕。 

“天啊阿斯特，你已经是一名成熟金毛壮汉了。”基尔伯特蹲下来，对着蹭裤腿嘤嘤叫要抱抱的阿斯特语重心长地教育道。正在挑狗罐头的路德维希抖了一下，转过头来看着话刚说 出口发现不对的基尔伯特“和善”地笑了。 

基尔伯特站起身来，勾住路德维希的卫衣领子偷走一个吻，又揉了揉他的头发，然后眼睛看着阿斯特在趴路德维希耳边悄悄地说：“你比阿斯特好揉。”后者一脸无语地看着他，“毕竟你的头发还真是软......”他又恋恋不舍地揉了两把。 

“是，经过这么多罐发胶的洗礼它们还健在我也很惊讶。”路德维希低头从基尔伯特的魔爪下溜出来，对比着罐头的价格开着玩笑。 

路过甜品区的时候，路德维希习惯性拿起一盒年轮蛋糕(周末的甜品)，想了想，还是放回去。转头看着基尔伯特双手抱着简单的快乐——薯片和啤酒——走过来，路德维希把 它们接过来放进购物车里，又拿起属于自己的那两罐啤酒，纠结着要不要把它们放回去。

基尔伯特把他的手压下来，说：“喂喂喂，成年人的东西还是要喝的，嗯?” 

路德维希只得乖乖地把啤酒放下，回敬：“那你拿了成年人该用的东西没有，嗯?” 

“哎你小子......”基尔伯特笑着边在购物清单上打着勾边说道，“你不说我还忘了，我们回家还有很多成年人的事情要做，嗯？”他把笔抵在下巴，咬着唇歪头看着路德维希。满意地看到自家弟弟的脸微微发红之后，转身去货架上拿了两盒“成年人该用的东西”。 

“Abend Julia！（晚上好，尤利娅）”付账的时候基尔伯特边把商品放在传送带上边向着售货员打招呼，路德维希也向她说了一句“Hallo”。 

尤利娅也笑着和两兄弟打了招呼，并熟稔地开始扫描商品。两只狗狗趴在收银台上，阿斯特一脸热切地看着她，摇着尾巴。尤利娅揉了揉他俩的头，阿斯特的尾巴摇得都快掉了。

“他们好像长大了很多呢。” 路德维希一边把一包意面装进包里一边回答：“是啊，这两个小家伙真的挺能吃的。”

“好像有一阵子没看到你了？考试吗？”基尔伯特问道。 

“是啊，头都大了。你不知道那个教授给分啊......简直了，一不开心就能挂掉全班。”尤利娅把发票和签字笔递给他，“但是本小姐这么聪明肯定ok的啦!” 

“当然当然。”基尔伯特留下一个漂亮的签名，问道，“暑假有什么计划吗?” 

“噢可能当当志愿者然后兼职赚点小钱咯，然后去旅游吧，奥地利之类的。”尤利娅无所谓地耸耸肩，“你们呢?” 

“噢小少爷的地盘。”他转过头笑着对路德维希说道，接着扬了扬手上的啤酒，回答，“不知道，可能在房间里喝冰啤酒喝到飘吧哈哈哈哈哈!唉年轻真好啊。” 果不其然地收到了来自大学生的吐槽：“嘿你们也没比我大多少好吗！不要像大叔一样说话啊！” 

出超市门口的时候已经快九点了，但是夜幕还未降临。夕阳下的森林格外的让人感到平和。基尔伯特闭上眼睛，牵着路德维希的手，跟着他的脚步，享受着夏天独有的、温暖的夕阳，听着教堂传来的钟声，被凉爽的微风带得更远，更远。然后他感到嘴唇上一阵温软，便睁开眼睛笑了。


	10. Ich will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “近乡情更怯”，开始写的时候我突然想到这个。

直到感受到那个人粗糙的手指为自己拭去眼泪，路德维希才反应过来一切都是真实的。 

“路茨。” 这熟悉的称呼让他的心脏猛得收紧，一瞬间，耳边的欢呼和叫喊声都消失了。

“我的弟弟。”

“哥哥……”他喃喃。虽然在那近半个世纪以来每一个深夜和黎明他都在温习着他，但是真真切切的看到他，感受到他的触摸的时候，突如其来的汹涌的爱意让他居然心生怯意。但他又他想跨过所有的藩篱，就是此刻，吻上他苍白干燥的嘴唇。

基尔伯特眼神一闪，探过身去，亲吻了他的嘴角。路德维希惊到身体一颤，但又马上反应过来这和童年时期一样，代表着鼓励和安慰，心中的一点火光寂寂地熄了，苦涩又涌上来。但他也只能笑笑。或许这样也不错吧，哥哥。

然后基尔伯特拢住他的头，吻上了他的唇，路德维希情不自禁地分开了唇。这个吻代表的是什么，唯一的答案过于奢侈，他不敢细想。感受到对方的舌尖在轻柔地舔吻着，试探着，路德维希突然觉得自己灵魂里那阴暗而病态的一角被温柔地宽恕和接纳了。于是他也搂住他，轻轻地勾住他的舌尖。十一月份柏林的冷风和细雨扫过脸颊，两位年轻的国家在欢呼的角落里，笨拙地亲吻着彼此。

墙壁崩塌的时候，基尔伯特感受到感到心脏仿佛在灼烧，好像是什么毁灭了，什么又新生了。一阵脱力感袭来，令他几乎站不稳。他试图直起身子并像往常一样逞强地笑笑，身体还是不受控制地倒了下去。 

“路茨，路茨？” 路德维希睁开眼睛，基尔伯特一脸担心地看着他。 

“天啊......”路德维希坐起来扶着脑袋，说道：“抱歉......” 基尔伯特也坐起来，关切地问道：“是那天吗？” 

“嗯......”路德维希低下头，想起那些等他醒来地日日夜夜夜夜。那时他看着床上的基尔伯特， 在阳光下脆弱又美丽得像一件艺术品，生命好像离他很遥远。

“路茨，”他听见基尔伯特唤他的名字，“我在这儿呢。”他将路德维希的脸转过来，轻轻地吻了他。路德维希感到他嘴唇的温度，看到他酒红色眼瞳温和的流光，和那天一般无二。他突然感到一阵恐慌，贴上了他的嘴唇，侵略性地勾住他的舌尖。他知道自己又流泪了，在舌尖上苦苦地萦绕着，那些旧疾又从骨缝暗暗爬出来，像一根根针，要刺穿他的皮肉。于是他压着他的后颈，又吻得更深。体温陡然上升，他们又分开，轻轻喘着气，看着对方。基尔伯特没有移开目光，手抚过路德维希的胸口和腰线， 探进了他的内裤揉捏着，身下的人难耐地向后仰着头，发出一声叹息。 基尔伯特又倾身在他的下巴上印上一吻，后者伸出手，手指划过他的额头，鼻梁和嘴唇，沙哑着轻声说道：“弄疼我，哥哥。” 

基尔伯特一愣，但也马上明白他最需要的是什么——一个确定。他咬上他的下嘴唇，用牙齿厮磨着，又一直向下吻着，咬上了他的锁骨，犬牙毫不留情地噬咬让路德维希紧紧地绷住了身子，但是火热的舌尖在洼处的舔吻又让他忍不住呻吟出声。他又接着舔吻着他的乳尖，并用牙齿逗弄着它，直到他的呻吟声中漏出一丝哭腔。基尔伯特又咬上他的腰，象牙白的皮肤上立刻出现了一圈红痕，始作俑者又接着留下了几个吻痕，路德维希的手无力地搭在他的肩头。他的舌尖划过他的小腹，轻点着他的肚脐。路德维希蜷起了脚趾，颤抖地想叫“哥哥”，却什么都说不出来。

基尔伯特直起身子来，抓起抓起床头柜上的水杯喝了一口水，眯着眼睛打量着路德维希。他的身体坦诚地透着情欲的红，内裤里包裹着的性器显出饱满诱人的形状。于是他放下水杯，倾下身子，含住它。自己被挑起性欲的火热身体和对方冰凉的口腔，路德维希几乎一下子叫了出来。他将手插进他的头发里，快感让他的手指都发僵。基尔伯特用牙齿轻轻地顶着它，又重重地舔了几次，感受到他抓着自己头发的手松开，无力地垂到一旁，而喘息又愈发地急促。于是他又把那条碍事的内裤扯掉，手粗暴地探入路德维希的两腿间，后者听话地把双腿分开。 

当沾着冰凉的液体的手指插入的时候路德维希颤抖了一下，轻轻地叫出声。基尔伯特咬着他的耳垂用教训的语气说道：“坏孩子。”又用沾满黏液的手指用力地揉捏着路德维希的臀肉。后者不自然地闷哼了一声，但是又不自觉地蹭着他的手。基尔伯特笑道：“还是这么敏感。”路德维希有点不好意思地把头偏向一边去。 

基尔伯特却掰过他的脸，用力地吻他。他的舌尖扫过他的上颚，又用吸吮他的嘴唇，直到他的它们红肿充血。同时手指毫不留情地操进他的屁股。分开时两人的舌尖拉出一道银丝，路德维希喘着气，带了些笑意催促着：“快点......” 

“操！”基尔伯特抬起他的腿直接进入了他。基尔伯特感到路德维希的腿都在打颤，却也没有留情，扶着他坚实的腰部，一下一下地顶弄着，路德维希的手指整个掐进了床垫，紧紧地闭着眼睛，又抬起臀部接纳他。

“看着我！”基尔伯特命令道。 

路德维希顺从地睁开眼，柔软的金发贴着额头，脖子和胸膛都染上了一抹红色。混合着情欲和痛苦的神情让基尔伯特心中一动。 

“不要离开我......”他听见身下的人嘶哑着声音说，“基尔伯特，基尔伯特，哥哥......”在细碎地呻吟中，他流着泪呼唤着他的名字，基尔伯特一面顶弄着，一面哑声道：“我的路茨......” 

路德维希觉得快感像电流一样充盈着四肢百骸。是的，他在我的身体里。疼痛让他感到一种笃定。他朝圣一般地，唤着他的名字，虔诚地舔舐他滴落在唇角的汗水。我是什么样子的？沉迷于你给予的情欲的我，也许是很不堪的。在喧嚣的快感中，他想。

但我仍想让你注视着我，我仍想要你。

“干死我。”路德维希咬着牙，冰蓝色眼睛在月光下无比摄人，死死地盯着基尔伯特，仿佛他才是猎物。基尔伯特抿了抿唇角，又发了狠地顶撞着。路德维希咬着牙，最后还是忍不住发出一声呜咽，而他又倾身，用滚烫的舌舔掉他脸上的泪痕。 

夏季天亮得早，天角刚露出鱼肚白，阳光毫不吝啬地从窗帘透进来。路德维希的手抚上基 尔伯特的脸，把凌乱的发丝扫到后面去。那红色的眸子温柔地望着他。他想叫他的名字，但是嗓子已经哑到什么声音都发不出了。路德维希不受控制地抖了一下，精液几乎是流了出来。 

高潮的余韵还未过，路德维希失神地望着天花板上的树影。基尔伯特的手指插进路德维希的头发，吻了吻他的唇角。 

路德维希侧过头，看了他一眼，又垂下眼睛。小声地说：“不要离开我。” 基尔伯特平静地看着路德维希，微微笑了。在朝阳下，他的神情褪去了平时的锐利，显得格外柔和。 

“怎么会呢。德意志，我可是你的骨啊。”


	11. Hi，Monika！

基尔伯特朝着街角的那个蛋糕店努了努嘴，说：“好像你喜欢的那款蛋糕出了诶。”

路德维希抱着一个购物纸袋，抿了抿嘴角，眼神中透露着挣扎。

“走啦。”基尔伯特凑近用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“偶尔嘛。”

  
踏入店门的时候一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。

“尤利娅？”基尔伯特叫了一句。并扯着想窜出去的阿斯特的绳子。

“嘿！”女子回过头来，看到两人之后蹦蹦跳跳地过来，和他们都拥抱了一下，“买完东西回来？挺早的嘛。”

“姐姐？”他们这才注意到她旁边站着一个金发小姑娘，看起来大概十岁左右的样子，剪着齐耳短发，脸颊带着健康的红色，淡淡的雀斑显得她格外可爱。

“喔抱歉！”尤妮娅把她牵过来，说：“是亲戚的小孩，很可爱吧？他们最近忙搬家的事情，我也放假嘛，就正好带带她，”尤利娅笑着看着小女孩说道，“介绍一下你自己吧。”

小姑娘仰着头看着基尔伯特，有点怯怯的。基尔伯特蹲下来和她平视，伸出手轻轻地说：“Hallo小女士，我叫基尔伯特。”

她有些局促，但还是在基尔伯特鼓励的目光下伸出手，一本正经地说：“Monika。Angenehm。（莫妮卡。很高兴见到您。）”

基尔伯特转过头，憋着笑看了一眼拿小票的路德维希，发现他也在忍着笑，但是尤利娅毫不给面子地笑出了声。基尔伯特回过头来对着莫妮卡笑着说：“Angenehm。”指了指路德维希，说：“这是我的恋人路德维希，”后者也回过头来笑了笑。然后他凑近莫妮卡，小声地用路德维希听得到的声音对她说：“告诉你一个秘密，你别看他这么高，但其实他特别喜欢吃年轮蛋糕呢，而且呀，是停不下来的那种。”路德维希无奈地歪着头看了基尔伯特一眼。

莫妮卡咧开嘴笑了，神情一下子就舒展开了，说道：“真的吗？我最喜欢年轮蛋糕了！”她又眨眨眼，思考了一下基尔伯特带上的几个方言词，有些惊喜地望着基尔伯特：“您也是科隆人？”

“哈哈不是不是，以前在那边工作过。”基尔伯特回答，转换成了标准德语。

莫妮卡又开心地点点头：“噢那您的科隆话真的说得很棒呢！”

“Danke！不过路茨说得可比我地道多啦！”基尔伯特朝着她露出一个灿烂的笑容，又抬起头看着尤妮娅问：“你等会儿有事吗？或许我们可以一起喝个咖啡？”

看着莫妮卡”bitte bitte”的眼神，尤利娅揉着阿斯特笑着回答：“反正我的拳击课在两个小时后，为什么不呢？”她接过装着蛋糕的盒子，添了一句：“再说这孩子不也挺喜欢你的嘛？”被戳穿心思的莫妮卡不满地地叫了一句“姐姐”，脸红了红，后者眯着眼睛笑得前仰后合。

“当然当然，是吧？”基尔伯特对着莫妮卡wink了一下，小女孩的脸又红了一些，但点了点头。  


夏天的天气真的是好极了，他们四个人坐在店外。说是喝咖啡，但基尔伯特还是从购物袋里面拿出了啤酒。

基尔伯特和尤利娅边大口喝着酒边日常互怼。路德维希则向莫妮卡介绍着三只狗。欢脱的阿斯特看到了莫妮卡之后一下子就变得成熟了起来，在莫妮卡的指令下正式地和她握了握手，又绅士地蹭着她的小手；切利兹也坐在旁边，温顺地让她玩着自己的耳朵，嘤嘤地发出萌汉的声音。听到了布卡其的故事之后莫妮卡露出难过的神情，布卡其用鼻子轻轻顶了顶她的手心表示安慰。

尤利娅伸了个懒腰，大口喝着啤酒边说：“哎呀我成绩终于出了，全班挂了一半我得了一分诶！不愧是本小姐！”感到莫妮卡崇拜的眼神她倒是有点不好意思了，基尔伯特看着她笑出了声。

“祝贺啊，”路德维希帮着莫妮卡往雪糕上面撒巧克力碎，问道：“毕业之后有什么打算吗？”

“不知道，虽然我成绩不差，但其实我不是那么喜欢搞学术，也不想坐办公室，可能打打工周游世界？写博客赚点钱？不知道，哎呀反正我坐不住的。”她哈哈笑着，铂金色的头发在阳光底下闪着光，侧过头看着莫妮卡在扯着基尔伯特说着悄悄话，两人笑得可开心了，让她有点微妙地吃醋：“喂喂喂，你们两个在说我什么坏话呢？”

基尔伯特刚想开口就被莫妮卡拉了拉袖口，于是听话地住了口，笑道：“没什么。”  


阿斯特听话地把头放在莫妮卡的膝盖上，任她摸着头，享受地眯起了眼睛，“阿斯特好听话哦。”莫妮卡边摸着他边说。

“嗯……是吧。”基尔伯特想着自己的牛仔裤和充电线，趁此机会也把手放在阿斯特的脖子上用力揉了两把，金毛也没动，只是抬起眼睛微微嫌弃地看了他一眼，基尔伯特一口啤酒差点没咽下去。  


分开的时候莫妮卡还有点舍不得，基尔伯特笑着说随时欢迎她们来家里玩。基尔伯特看着她们的背影又喝了一口啤酒，偏着头啄了一下路德维希的嘴角，说道：“她真的好可爱，是吧？”

路德维希也抿了一口酒，看着他笑着说：“你是真的很会和小孩子相处。”

他耸耸肩，说：“没办法，谁叫我这么帅呢。哈哈哈哈哈！”

路德维希习惯性地搂着他脱线的哥哥，笑了笑没接茬，问道：“不过我很好奇她和你说了些什么……”

基尔伯特顺势往他怀里又靠了靠，说：“大概就是‘你知道吗我姐姐可厉害了成绩又好又漂亮还能打坏人’这种，还问我吃年轮蛋糕会不会长高哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他偏过头来看着路德维希，忍着笑说：“我看着她就想起当年……”路德维希当然没让他说完这个句子。

淡淡的，蜂蜜、巧克力和啤酒的味道在唇齿间漾开。


	12. Hitzewelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough

窗外的树木已经到了最茂盛的时候，但是树叶之间的罅隙透过来的阳光仍然灼热。基 尔伯特把抹布拧干摊在窗台上，拉上薄薄的窗帘试图阻隔灼热无比的阳光，眯着眼睛看了看室内的气温表，33度。他皱皱眉，拧开水龙头用凉水冲了冲手腕，再抬起手擦了擦额角的汗。 

路德维希趿着拖鞋过来，从后面环住他的腰，准确无误地将下巴靠在他肩上。“Mir ist heiß。（I'm feeling hot。）”基尔伯特听到他在耳边说。 

若在平时，基尔伯特便会顺势往他怀里一靠，然后偏过头和他交换一个吻。但是现在他本 来就热，而且家里没空调没电扇，被这么一搂基尔伯特简直要爆炸。基尔伯特忍着将后面 这个高温物体一个过肩摔扔出窗外的冲动:“行了行了，你也知道，放开！”然后感到搂着自己的手臂又紧了紧，身后的高温物体又蹭得更近了一些，在他耳边说:“哥哥......Ich bin heiß……（I'm hot/ hornt。）”

基尔伯特一个激灵，伸着脖子往客厅看了看，看到茶几上的几个啤酒罐都躺在了垃圾桶。 然后转过头没好气地瞪了他一眼，说:“嘿小子，你把我的啤酒也喝了！” 

“抱歉......”路德维希将头埋在基尔伯特的颈窝里，嗅着洗发水混杂着汗水的味道，舌头划过他颈上的动脉，“抱歉......”他在他的耳垂上落下一个吻。 

基尔伯特知道路德维希喝飘了之后性格会变得有些不一样。第一次让他尝试酒精的时候是 在帝国的舞会上。路德维希的酒量道倒也不算太差，但是是远远比不上基尔伯特的。也就 是这个时候基尔伯特才发现，喝多了的路德维希在别人面前不仅不会失态，反而更加能说会道。那时的他啜饮着红酒，饶有兴趣地看着他年轻的帝国在政客之间斡旋，人群中时不时地传出一声赞叹。帝国看向他的兄长，眼里闪着光，基尔伯特也举起酒杯，向他致意。

但是如果只是他俩的场合，能说会道这个词或许应该改成没羞没臊。 比如此时，这个彼时口齿伶俐的少年，正在轻轻舔着基尔伯特的耳廓，同时手伸进他的背心里，抚摸着他肌肉分明的腹部，低声地嘟哝着：“Und heiß bist du。（And you're hot。)” 

而基尔伯特从来都拿这样的路德维希一点办法都没有。他转过头来有些无奈的看着自家不 知被热懵了还是喝高了或者两者皆有的弟弟，捏了捏他的脸。路德维希的眼神坦率赤裸得 要蹭出火星来，一贯直白的基尔伯特都有点不好意思地垂下眼，银白色的眼睫毛在眼下投 下一片阴影。他时不时的沉静和害羞总是让他心醉不已。路德维希吻了吻他的眼睛，然后是脸颊和嘴唇。他的手插在基尔伯特还没有 完全干的头发里，又把他的头拢近了一些，然后将腿插到他两腿之间，意图明显。基尔伯特闷哼了一声，又勾着他的舌尖，吸吮着。他隔着背心抚摸着路德维希的背脊，顺着尾椎一路向下，揉着他的臀部，贴着他的嘴唇低低地笑了。路德维希低喘了一声，轻咬上了基尔伯特的喉结，后者撑着灶台向后仰起头，闭上眼睛，喘息着。

路德维希看着基尔伯特身上一道道伤疤在阳光下格外明显。泛着红的肌肤上，那些狰狞的 伤疤像玫瑰的刺茎。路德维希知道几乎每一条伤疤的由来。和他的兄长一样，他为这些伤 疤自豪，但是每一次看到这些密密麻麻地，触目惊心的疤痕，路德维希还是会忍不住心 痛。 

三十年代初普鲁士被纳粹架空之后，基尔伯特的伤口恢复得相比以前慢非常多，也需要忍 受更多的痛苦。那时基尔伯特躺在行军床上，路德维希跪在床边皱着眉头帮他挑着子弹， 基尔伯特忍着高烧，仰头望着天花板，打着寒战，额头上的青筋都爆了出来:“真他妈痛啊。”他沙哑着嗓子，气若游丝，“我是不是快死了。” 

“您不会死的。”路德维希平静地说，声音中却带了几分怒意，但眼泪一下子就不受控制地 流出来了，渗进了他的伤口。基尔伯特疼得咧了一下嘴：“天......路茨......”他另一只手抚着他的脸，垂下眼说：“我很抱歉。” 

路德维希没有看他，他看着那条触目尽心地伤口，只觉得心脏疼得要裂开。路德维希愿意 帮他用舌头清理掉那些灰尘和沙土，愿意亲吻甚至品尝他的每一条伤疤，却不敢承认爱 他。路德维希躲避着他的眼神，吻了吻他的唇角。现在那条伤早就愈合了，但那一代人却 没有。作为国家他仍觉得那时的苦难是多么的鲜明。他轻轻咬上肩上的那疤痕，基尔伯特扶上 他的腰，轻声说道：“没事的。” 

他撩开基尔伯特的黑色背心，将它脱掉甩在地上。舌尖游走过他的锁骨，乳尖，胸口。又 在腰上啃噬着。“路茨......”基尔伯特叹了一声，不自觉地顶了顶胯。 

路德维希跪下来，直视着他的红色眼眸，用牙齿解开了裤带。 “嘿路茨......你不用......”

“我想做。”  
路德维希隔着内裤舔着里面的硬物：“嗯?”冰蓝色的眼睛仍旧看着他，年长者喘着气点点 头。他几乎将整个含了进去。路德维希感觉他的嘴被慢慢撑大，渐渐地就很难容纳了。他皱着眉，小心地收起牙齿，有些艰难地吞吐着，舌头绕着柱体打着转。 

温热的口腔和室内的高温让基尔伯特晕乎乎的，加上布料的摩擦他感觉整个人的理智都要崩盘了。他的手指绞着路德维希汗湿的头发，金色的头发映着阳光让他几乎晕眩。他绷紧了身子，大口大口地喘着热气，用尽全身的力气控制自己不要将他的头往下按。 

路德维希微微抬起头，看着基尔伯特，把内裤扯下来，吸吮着性器顶端，故意发出很大的声音。明明做着这些事，表情却无比地认真。他退出来，伸出舌头，用力地舔舐着绕着阴茎的血管，向下含住阴囊，又吸吮着它们，再次顺着阴茎划上来，用舌尖逗弄着马眼。基尔伯特一只手死死地抓住灶台，一只手艰难地抬起他的脸， 看着他的舌尖拉出一道银色的丝线:“Gott......Lutz......”基尔伯特哑着嗓子，过分的快感让他几乎腿软。 

“Gilbert，”路德维希含着兄长的手指，舔着他指腹的薄茧，仰起头，要求道：“FICK MEINEN MUND！(FUCK MY MOUTH！)” 

“Fick!！”基尔伯特感到脑子里的某个神经终于被点燃了，他忍无可忍地掐着他的下颚：“Mach auf！(Open！)”又低声吼道，路德维希顺从地张开嘴，“Weiter！（Wider！）”他又再次含住它，手抓着他的膝盖，而他扶着他的头，摆着腰，一下一下地靠着路德维希的额头。随着他的顶弄，路德维希被激得流出眼泪来，嘴里又咸又腥，但还是顺着他的节奏吞吐着，另一只手抚慰着自己。基尔伯特仰起头，汗水顺着他的下巴流到颈部，他大口地喘着气，手搭在路德维希的肩上。他快到了。路德维希想，又含得更深了 一些。 

“Stopp！Stopp！”路德维希感到他在往外推着自己，于是往后退了一些，咸腥的粘稠液体几乎都射到了他的嘴边和脸颊。

“Entschul……”

路德维希丝毫不给他抱歉的机会，站起身来板过他的脸，舔吻上他的嘴唇，舌头在他口里 搅动着。他们分开，基尔伯特又伸出舌和他的缠绕，将手伸入路德维希的裤子里面揉捏着，眯着起眼睛看着他。树影投射在路德维希的脸上，胸口上，仿佛一层牢笼。基尔伯特咬上他的锁骨，尖利的犬齿让他几乎痛呼出声。”Bruder, Brude, Gil...”他仰着头，喊着他的名字，”Ich bin da, immer bin ich da。（I'm always here。）”基尔伯特在他耳边轻声说，”Komm für mich。（Come for me。）”


	13. Eis

夏天总是天亮得早，四点钟破晓，五点钟天就差不多已经全亮了。眼皮感受到阳光的热度，路德维希皱了皱眉头，用手盖住眼睛。他感到有谁在摸他的手，嘟哝道：“哥哥......”，然后又翻了个身，把他搂住，毛茸茸的手感让路德维希一愣，睁开眼，发现阿斯特正被抱在怀里，小表情得意到不行。 

“Ach......Aster......”路德维希无奈地笑了笑，抬眼看到基尔伯特正抓着一杯咖啡靠在门边，歪头笑着看着他，“ Schlafmütze（小懒虫），睡得不错嘛。”他听到基尔伯特说。 

路德维希把阿斯特拨下床，看了眼闹钟。八点半了。他伸了个懒腰：“Morgen。”他走过去， 在基尔伯特的唇上啄了一下，“你应该叫我起来的。” 

“周末睡多一点或许也不错？”他抚上路德维希的脸，用大拇指有些责怪地扫了扫他眼底的黑眼圈，“而且昨晚也挺累的不是么，嗯？”得到一个吻和一个脸红的弟弟后，他大笑着转身去厨房把烤好的华夫饼拿出来。 

“星期一我要去布鲁塞尔出差，两周左右。”路德维希咬了一口华夫饼，抿了一口咖啡，“你可以跟着一起来，如果你想的话。”他补充道。 

“哦......那挺久的......”坐在餐桌对面读报纸的基尔伯特歪着头想了想，说：“不了，我还是在家看着这三个小家伙吧，把他们送去托管挺麻烦的。” 

“也好。”路德维希并不意外这个答案，但是心里还是有一点点失落的，赶紧转移话题，“对了，他们三个的预约的是什么时候的疫苗？” 

听到“疫苗”这个词阿斯特猛地抖了一下，夹着尾巴缩到了布卡其旁边。 “嗯......我约的是下午......两点，我记得是。”基尔伯特又转头教育道，“阿斯特，出息呢? 把鞋给我放回去!”后者畏畏缩缩地汪了一声，并把怀里的鞋子搂得更紧了一些。 

午饭之后他们牵着三只狗走向宠物医院。阿斯特和切利兹看到医院的标示尾巴一下子就垂了下来，怎么拖都拖不进。两人叹了一口气，一人抱起一个。切利兹倒还好，很温顺地靠 在路德维希的肩窝上，可怜巴巴地看着他，两只大大的耳朵几乎都要耷拉下来，让路德维 希莫名有一种负罪感；而阿斯特的画风则完全不一样了，基尔伯特得死死地箍住他不让他挣脱。如果是几个月前，基尔伯特一只手就能把小家伙拎进去。现在抱着怀里这个胡乱扑腾的几十斤的大金毛，基尔伯特有点后悔餐餐给他们吃肉了。 

好说歹说两人三狗都进了医院，基尔伯特拍着身上细碎的金毛，并攥紧企图想逃跑的阿斯特的狗绳。 

“Servus！”医生朝他们走过来。阿斯特看到她便一秒来了精神，调转狗头，热切地向着医生姐姐摇着尾巴，她弯下腰揉了揉他毛茸茸的大脑袋。 

路德维希和基尔伯特也向她问了好。基尔伯特把手机递给她：“是约了今天打疫苗。”维蕾娜点点头，把露出来的一点碎发别到耳后，笑着说：“他们长得真快呀。阿斯特还是这么活泼。”

“是啊，全家就他最皮了。”基尔伯特弹了一下阿斯特的耳朵，金毛汪了一声并开始和自己的尾巴进行追逐战。 

“那可不一定。”路德维希憋着笑看着基尔伯特，“嘿！”基尔伯特不满地轻轻推了他一把。

照例，先从最难的那个开始。 

手术台上，基尔伯特握着阿斯特的嘴，路德维希抱着阿斯特的身子，折腾了一番之后终于 将针扎进去了。打完针之后阿斯特睁着大眼睛地盯着维蕾娜，仿佛受了天大的委屈，维蕾娜摸了摸他，他又活了过来，蹦下手术台。接着是切利兹，全程都很乖，只是针头扎进去 的时候呜了一声。打针期间一直阿斯特在烦切利兹，一会儿挠挠他的耳朵，一会儿用爪子刨着他的大尾巴，最后切利兹终于忍无可忍地将尾巴扫到了他的脸上，三人都笑了。布卡 其安静地看着他们。 

“那两个小家伙都挺好的，”维蕾娜翻一边做着记录一边说，“布卡其以前训练过度并且受过 的伤比较严重，需要好好休息，也不要给她吃太难消化的东西，警犬有很多胃都不好。但是她的身体比那时候也有了很明显的好转。”她看着布卡其补充道，布卡其温顺地舔了舔她的手。 

回家的时候他们去湖边走了走。柏林的太阳很毒，但燥热的风扫过湖面便带了一丝凉意。 大家衣着清凉或坐或躺地在草地上晒太阳。路德维希在湖岸边坐下来，松了松衣领的两颗 扣子，闭上眼睛。切利兹懒洋洋地趴在他的大腿上。基尔伯特拿着两个雪糕走过来，在旁边坐下，递给路德维希一个，对着一脸期待的阿斯特没好气地说：“你就别想了。”阿斯特转过头来对着路德维希呜呜地叫了起来，路德维希也只是揉了揉他的脑袋没说话。 

秉承着“别人碗里的总是最好吃的”这个原则，基尔伯特从路德维希那儿挖了一大勺，得意地看着他。路德维希看着自己缺掉的一大块的雪糕球，有些无奈地笑了，探过身去吻上基 尔伯特沾了翻糖碎的嘴唇。草莓，香草和巧克力。基尔伯特搂上他的脖子又加深了这个 吻，然后微微地咬着下嘴唇，好像在回味着：“真的好甜。” 

路德维希的鼻尖出了一层薄汗。他垂下眼睛看着他，笑着贴着他的嘴唇轻轻地问:“Gefällt dir nicht？（你不喜欢吗？）” 

“Doch, doch。（当然喜欢。）”基尔伯特看着他溢满了阳光的蓝色眼睛回答。


	14. Weg

感受到手机的震动路德维希挣扎了一下，睁开眼睛，荧光屏显示是四点钟。旁边的基尔伯 特又往被子里缩了缩，路德维希深吸一口气下了床开始洗漱。 

“嘿，哥哥，我要走啦。”路德维希走到基尔伯特床前，蹲下来把手搭在他的后颈上，轻声说。基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，眼睛睁开了一条缝，窗帘透进来的一抹淡淡的光线把 他的脸部线条勾勒得无比柔和。基尔伯特看着他笑了笑，伸出手摸了摸他的脸。路德维希 将手覆盖在他的手背上，侧头在他的掌心上落下一个吻，眼眉都有些耷拉了下来，说道：“这次有点久......” 

“路茨，”基尔伯特的声音带着醒来的沙哑，用指腹扫过他的脸颊和嘴唇，“过来......”他轻声道，把他拉近，碰了碰他的嘴唇，“我会很快回来的，哥哥。”嗅着他须后水的味道，基尔伯特听到他呢喃着，于是又勾着他的领子轻柔地吻了吻他的唇和鼻尖，“不要太累了。”他轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，说道。 

“嗯，你好好休息。”又在他唇上压上一个吻，路德维希站起来帮他掖了掖被角，小心地关上房门。 

听到阿斯特和切利兹的呜呜声停下之后，基尔伯特也坐起来，拉开了百叶窗，拿起床头柜上的书，从路德维希卡着书签那一页开始读，却也什么都没读进去，看着床上路德维希留下来的褶皱发了五分钟呆。哎，真是的。基尔伯特有点哭笑不得自己的多愁善感，合上书开始整理床铺。 

路德维希出差的次数也不算少，但是之前都是一些短差，而且有时候基尔伯特也会跟着一 起去。上一次出这种长公差的时候还是两三年前，但那时候基尔伯特也是在旁边的。

基尔伯特走到客厅的厨房里面启动了咖啡机，然后煮起了肉块。闻到了肉香味的切利兹和 阿斯特赶紧跑过来，围在他的腿边打转。基尔伯特揉着他俩的脑袋说:“你俩急什么，才几点。”然后听到手机叮的一声，收到简讯：“哥哥我在火车上了。烤饼在保鲜层的抽屉里， 弗朗西斯的方子，烤5分钟就能吃。你的蔬菜沙拉在第二层的架子上。干衣机里面的衣服我已经都收拾好了，吸尘器里面的灰我也除过了。不要给阿斯特吃太多肉，然后请记得推一下院子里的草和打扫一下车库吧。晚上不要吹太多电风扇，也不要在沙发上睡着了。睡觉记得关窗不然有蚊子会进来。好好照顾自己。”

基尔伯特靠着灶台，手上抓着一杯咖啡，轻轻地笑了，“Jawohl~（得令～）” 

接下来几天基尔伯特也和平时一样，按时起床，晨练，遛狗和上班。只是旁边少了路德维希，晚上回家的时候还是有点小小的失落。 

要说一个人的时光，两个人都有过。从前基尔伯特以为自己是喜欢一个人，并且享受孤独 的。在那些古老的征战时光，他拼尽全力只为在残酷的欧罗巴土地上获得立锥之地。一日日他独自一人咬着牙，忍受着那些伤痛，那些伤疤便成了史诗。当已经习惯背弃，爱的人和物都消逝，他借着微弱的烛光写下一本又一本日记，读完一本又一本的书卷。孤独仿佛也不是一件坏事，反到让他有了收获，让他成长，令他安定。 

但有一天牵着那双稚嫩的小手，被那双湛蓝色双眼注视的时候，他感觉心脏好像被紧紧地攥住了。为他而浴血，为他奉献一切成了理所应当的事。他为他带来了无与伦比的欢欣，也同他堕入过无法言说的绝望。自他以后，孤单便变得苦涩，令人煎熬。 

“嘿路茨！”基尔伯特头发乱翘着，滴着水珠。阿斯特撑着茶几台，布卡其和切利兹趴在沙发两侧。阿斯特伸出爪子挠了挠Facetime对话框里面的路德维希，被基尔伯特一把拍掉。屏幕上的路德维希无奈地说：“哥哥，你又不把头发擦干，会头痛的。” 

“柏林热到炸，这样凉快。”基尔伯特满不在乎地说，然后问道，“进展得顺利吗?” 

“算......还好吧。的确挺让人头痛的，虽然最烦心的也不是我......但是我们也改变不了什么。”路德维希无奈地说，“就是劝那两个不要现场掐架劝得有点累......” 

基尔伯特看着他，他自知现在自己已经不能帮他什么了，但还是认真地说：“还是那句话，不管怎么样，不要累到自己。知道吗?” 

“嗯......”路德维希点点头，看着头发滴下来的水珠顺着基尔伯特的脖颈流到锁骨，再到胸口，便有些不好意思地移开了眼睛。本来夏天晚上他们光着上身是一件再普通不过的事， 但是此时已经一周没见了，夜晚的一举一动，都让他感到莫名的躁动。 

路德维希的小动作基尔伯特一下子就看穿了，基尔伯特咬着嘴唇饶有兴趣地看着屏幕对面局促不安的弟弟，一下子笑了出来。

“哥哥！”他听到路德维希不满地说。

“你太可爱了！” 他回答，又笑得更大声了。

路德维希低下头也忍不住笑了出来，脸颊的红晕还没有褪去，完全没有会场上叱咤风云的样子。 

“Bruder, du fehlst mir so。（哥哥，我好想你。）”他看着屏幕，稍微歪了歪脑袋，还是有些不好意思地说。 

“Schatz，”基尔伯特笑着，“Ich auch。Warte ich auf Dich, Liebling。（我也是。我等着你呢，亲爱的。）”


	15. Beilschmidt

“啊你们午饭就吃这个？”基尔伯特不可置信地看着路德维希手里的三文治。

“其实是有自助餐的，只是我看文件不小心看晚了，走到楼下全都收了。”路德维希耸耸肩，咬了一口手上冰冷的三文治。

基尔伯特皱着眉，他扶着下巴看着路德维希冒出来的一点点胡茬，和他咀嚼时嘴角的纹路，舔了舔唇，正准备说话，就听到一个熟悉的声音。

“嘿路德瓦，你怎么在这儿？”弗朗西斯走过来，拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，路德维希朝他微笑了一下。看到屏幕上的基尔伯特，弗朗西斯便凑向镜头说道：“哇基尔啊好久不见有没有想哥哥我？”

基尔伯特嫌弃地开怼：“哎你给我死一边去吧你上个月不是才见，把手机还给路茨别挡镜头！”

弗朗西斯戏剧式地捂着胸口向后倒去，路德维希把手机拿远了一些把两个人都照进去，接着通过手机他发现远处又走来一个人。

“Scheisse。”路德维希在心中暗道不好。

“嘿十分钟不见你眉毛又粗了不少呢。”弗朗西斯抢先开口。

亚瑟正准备回嘴，瞄到手机屏幕上的基尔伯特，先挥了挥手打招呼：“Hiya”，然后转过头就开始怼旁边的弗朗西斯：“休息室的红酒又是你喝完的吧胡子混蛋？”

左耳法语右耳英语交替穿插，路德维希的胃又隐隐作痛了。他倒不打算管会议之外的小打小闹，于是明智地选择回到自己的房间。正一起吐槽那两个冤家的时候 ，基尔伯特另一个电话响了，说临时有事让他回总部一趟。

“啊真烦明明周三下午我是有休息的！”基尔伯特挂了电话之后不满地说道。

“好了好了，”路德维希安抚着自家哥哥，“快去吧，工作要紧。”  


他坐在书桌前又开始埋头在一沓子文件里，读完条款后他在最后一页上流利地地签下自己的名字：Ludwig Beilschmidt 他顿住笔尖，走了神。

”Ludwig Beilschmidt, ich bin Gilbert, dein Bruder。（路德维希·贝什米特，我是基尔伯特，你的哥哥。）”

这是他人生中听到的第一句话。略带沙哑的嗓音，笃定而又自豪的语调。

“Ludwig, mein Königreich。（路德维希，我的帝国。）”

好像之后在日常生活中他就没怎么叫过这个名字更别提姓氏了，除非是自己惹他不爽了或者在非常正式的场合上。

他突然心血来潮，拿出备忘录，模仿着基尔伯特的字体签名。Gilbert，他写着。他记得小的时候练字就是拿着基尔伯特的文书或者读书笔记照着练，最后练出来的字几乎就是基尔伯特的镜像翻版。之后基尔伯特的字体相比起以前敛了些锋芒，路德维希的字体也带了他自己的风格，可是童年的笔触是改不掉的。他们的字体的风骨和他们的灵魂一样无比相似。

Gilbert，他又写了一次，嘴唇不自觉地作出这个口型，und Ludwig，又添了自己的名字上去。

他看着备忘录上有些失败的左斜体有点想笑。从前为了和哥哥的字体完全一样，他甚至还想过把自己的惯用手改成左手，后来还被基尔伯特发现了还教育他说不要浪费时间。

他撑着头，手上转着笔。工作都收尾了，谈判说不上非常顺利，但好歹也有了一些进展。他知道后续还有很多工作要做，但是夏休期之前应该不用这么紧绷着了。他靠在工作椅上，仰起头，用手挡住百叶窗的缝隙之间投过来的阳光，情不自禁地笑了。

哥哥，我要回家啦。


	16. Zurück~

基尔伯特下班走出办公室的第一件事就是打开私人手机，看到路德维希的简讯，说已经在 火车上了，应该不会太晚到。 

回家路上他抑制不住地嘴角上扬，差点忍不住笑出声来。他边走边打着字：“终于要回来 啦，想吃什么？我正好路过Patisserie Valerie，他们好像又上新了，年轮蛋糕有巧克力味的和原味的，你吃哪个？”看到Message的气泡框出现正在输入，又安静了两秒，然后又是正在输入。看到“我比较想吃你”这句话的时候基尔伯特咬了咬下嘴唇，有些不好意思地笑起来，“几天不见和弗朗西斯那混蛋学坏了啊，今天没甜点吃了！”，他潦草地点了发送键， 把手机塞回口袋里，站在蛋糕店的门口想了想，还是挑了个原味的。 

回到家基尔伯特给狗放好饭之后，去冲了个澡，便瘫在沙发上浏览者之前在Netflix上收藏了的，但是没时间看的新剧。现在夏休期也快到了，所有的工作也收尾了。这个暑假应该可以好好的在家里喝喝啤酒看看剧，玩玩狗，再玩玩自家弟弟。他边玩着趴在地毯上的切利兹的耳朵，边吹着上个月买的打折的电风扇，吵是吵了点，但是风大。生活如此美好。他又喝了一口啤酒。 

半梦半醒间他听到阿斯特和切利兹汪了一声，接着门就开了，“哥我回......” 

基尔伯特从沙发上站起身，就看到路德维希正在被自家大狗们围攻，行李箱并没有入屋的 机会。阿斯特两条腿都爬在路德维希的大腿上，头蹭着路德维希的肚子，切利兹也爬着他 的另一条腿，两只大狗都睁着水汪汪的大眼睛呜呜叫着摇着尾巴求摸摸。布卡其也一瘸一 拐地跑过来，摇着尾巴喘着气。 

“好了好了，小家伙们。”路德维希一个一个揉着他们的头，“去吃饭吧。” 

“走走走吃饭去。”基尔伯特把他们从路德维希的腿上一个个扒下来，然后帮着他将行李箱 提进来，关上了门。回头看到一身狗毛的路德维希正微笑地看着他。基尔伯特放下行李 箱，双手搂住了他的脖子，咬着嘴唇，也不说话，就笑着歪着头看着他，然后感受到一只 温暖的手揉了揉他的后脑勺。 

嘿你真的长本事了啊。他刚想说话，嘴唇便传来熟悉的温度。 

“这几天没怎么剃须吗？”感受到被刚刚冒出的胡茬刺得发痒，亲吻的间隙基尔伯特问道，“嗯......带的剃须膏用完了......”路德维希漫不经心地回答，又轻轻地在他的嘴唇上落下几个吻，手抚上他的脸，仔细看着他。想着以前总是偷偷摸摸盯着基尔伯特看，现在真的能看个够，路德维希的嘴唇微微地弯起一个弧度。基尔伯特的脸被夕阳照得有些发红， 抗议道：“看什么!”路德维希低低地笑了一声，捏了捏他的脸颊，指腹扫过刚刚吻过的， 晶亮的唇，“Mein Häschen。”他轻声唤道。基尔伯特内心发誓明天一定要打电话问弗朗西斯究竟教了他什么东西，但是脸又控制不住地红了几分，低下头笑了。 

基尔伯特在厨房边切着蛋糕，边哼着歌。他拿起一块尝了尝，忍不住又多吃了一块。然后 从橱柜拿出盘子装了两块蛋糕，向洗澡间走去。 

“Mr. Beilschmidt, room service。”他凹着英音，端着盘子走向 在正在浴缸里往头上打泡沫的路德维希，捏起一块蛋糕放到他嘴边，“Zis schmekt wirklich good。（This tastes really good。）” 

好在路德维希早就习惯自家老哥的脱线，乖乖张开嘴吃了一块。蜂蜜的味道的确很浓。他舔着嘴角的碎屑，笑着说：“是挺好吃的。谢谢。” 

只见基尔伯特把角落的折叠小凳子拿过来，袖子一撸，仿佛要揍人的样子，“把头伸过来。 ”他说道，路德维希条件反射地缩了缩，反应过来他的意图之后有点无奈地说道，“哥我自己会......”感受到基尔伯特的手已经放在自己头上了，他有些不知所措地眨了眨眼睛。

“放松放松，又不是要揍你。”基尔伯特有些好笑地说。他一边揉着他细软的金发，说道：“告诉你什么叫皇室级待遇。” 

基尔伯特很会控制力道，揉着自己头发的手不轻不重，修剪得规规整整的指甲刮蹭着头皮，路德维希闭上眼睛，不禁轻轻地叹了一声。 

“所以你啊，要学着点，要乖，不要一洗澡就和要杀了你一样的。” 

“什么？” 

路德维希睁开眼睛，偏过头去，看到门边的两个小家伙正歪着头饶有兴致地看着他俩。 

“基尔伯特......”路德维希感到胃部隐隐作痛，仰起头看着一手泡沫的基尔伯特正一脸得意 地看着他，“爽吧？”他挑挑眉。 

他心里一动，用手指勾着基尔伯特的领子，将他带过来，开始吻他。他细细地吮着他的嘴唇，用舌尖勾着他的上颚。他直起身子，又吻得更深了一些，另一只手挥了挥，切利兹便推着阿斯特走开了。 

“路茨......”听见基尔伯特喘着气，沙哑地唤着他的名字，他深深望进那双染上了欲望的红 色眼睛，轻声说道：“去床上等我。”


	17. Sex

基尔伯特只穿着家居服的上衣，抱着双臂，背靠在枕头上，透过百叶窗的缝隙，看着窗外。卧室的门打开了， 基尔伯特转过头来。 

路德维希走过去，基尔伯特从床的另一边爬过来，拉着他的手腕把他引到床边。

“Komm。”他说。路德维希屈起一条腿搭在床上，手臂搭在床板上，基尔伯特一把扯掉扯掉了他象征性围在腰间的浴巾，左手握住他半勃的性器。感受到手掌熟悉的触感，路德维希低低地喘了一声，不自觉地往前顶了顶。“好孩子。”基尔伯特起头着他，露出一个坏笑， 在他的腰侧轻咬了一口，抬然后伸出舌头，顺着腰侧一直舔到肚脐，指腹扫过他肚脐下面细碎的毛发。 

路德维希扶着他的肩的那只手紧了紧，“哥哥......”他压抑着喘息，看着基尔伯特将他的性 器送到嘴边，舌尖舔过顶端，勾起一个笑，然后含住了它。满意地听到一声难耐的呻吟 后，基尔伯特又捏着他的臀肉将他拉进，含得更深了一些。他垂下眼，深深地吞吐了几 次。

“够了！”路德维希钳住他的脸颊，声音发颤。他退出来，嘴角流下一些前液，咬上了路德维希的大拇指，抓起他的手肘，轻轻地啃咬他手臂内侧的皮肤，侧着头看他。路德维希扶着床板，喘着粗气，汗水和水珠顺着锁骨滴到基尔伯特发红的脸颊上。 

基尔伯特把他拉到床上，让他靠着枕头，然后跨坐在他身上，搂着他的脖子开始吻他。握 着两人的性器将它们相贴，碰触的快感让基尔伯特叹了一声，又被扯向前加深了这个吻。唇齿之间的游戏由轻柔的舔吻变成了啃噬。他们的舌尖互相缠绕着，甚至急切地用到了牙齿，仿佛想要分享着对方的每一个呼吸。路德维希抚摸着基尔伯特的蝴蝶骨和上面的疤痕，然后手掌覆上了他的臀部。基尔伯特跪坐起来，润滑剂流出来，顺着路德维希的手背滑下来。看着自家弟弟有些惊讶的表情基尔伯特得意地笑了笑。

“Bruder，bitte......”路德维希颤着声，抬起 头，湛蓝色的眼睛尽是雾气，“Bitte……”他嘶哑着嗓子，半是恳求，半是命令。 

“Fick......”基尔伯特咬着牙，喘着粗气，颤抖着双腿往下坐，额角的青筋都要爆出来。路德 维希扶着他的腰部，向前倾着身子在他的锁骨的凹陷处舔舐着，咬上他的喉结，然后用嘴 唇轻轻地摩挲着他喉结上四十年代末留下来的一道淡淡的红色伤痕。他的性器涨到发疼，他想此刻就把他按在床上，进入他，但还是在他耳边轻声叫他放松。

全部含进去的时候，基尔伯特闷哼了一声，在他的颈窝里面深深地喘了几秒，路德维希几 乎能感受到他的睫毛在他的锁骨上扫动。基尔伯特几乎动不了，敏感点在一直被碾磨着， 思维的提线被快感和疼痛一寸一寸地烧断。明明两个人的尺寸没什么分别，但是这种体位下基尔伯特着实觉得路德维希的尺寸可观到恐怖。他搂着他的脖子，手指抓着他的背，深 深地陷进他的皮肉里，垂着眼看着他，颤着大腿根上下动着腰，半是逞强地笑着说：“小子......发育得不错嘛。” 

路德维希倒也是放开了，咬上他的耳垂，索性也回嘴：“你养的。” 

“那就别让我明天能下地。”

于是他虔诚的爱人把他放倒在床上，扶着他的腰，一下又一下地刺穿他。 

“Lutz......”基尔伯特喊着他的名字，脚趾勾进枕头，“Brüderlein......”他眯着眼看着他高高在上的爱人，张大着腿，迎合着。路德维希垂下眼，看到这具满是疤痕的身体被百叶窗又鞭了好几痕阳光。多么脆弱。他想。“Bruder......”他倾身咬噬他的乳尖，轻轻拉扯着，又用舌头舔过。他毫无遮掩的呻吟，又让他更加情动。

“Fick…… das ist geil。”身下的人断断续续地说。然后他又一寸一寸地，发了狠地顶着那块他熟悉的，最柔软的地方。听着他破碎的喘息，路德维希收紧了抓着他腿的手，在他耳边沙哑地喊着他的名字，“别走。”不知为何他脱口而出这句话。

路德维希闭上眼睛吻着他的唇，感受到基尔伯特的目光，又睁开眼。基尔伯特笑了笑，将 他的头搂过来，埋在自己的颈窝。他顺从地卧下来，基尔伯特便将一条腿放到他的双腿 ，直起身子，手肘撑着在他的一侧。路德维希感受到粘稠的液体流到他的大腿上。 

基尔伯特望着他，用指尖勾勒着那些熟悉的脸部线条。泪沟，鼻梁，鼻尖，和嘴唇。没开灯，夕阳也快没了影，他们像是要陷进时间的流沙里。路德维希看着基尔伯特像是要和黑暗融为一体的暗红色眸子，张了张嘴，却哽住了。四周安静极了，只听到两人的呼吸声。

“Ich liebe dich.”


	18. Ewig bin ich Dein

夏休期开始的前一天和往年一样，上午是整个政府部门的总结会，之后就是午餐会。午餐会不算是什么正式的聚会，只是各部门的同事们一起聊天的休闲酒会。 

基尔伯特看着自己养长了一些的刘海几乎快遮住眼睛，皱了皱眉，然后把手伸向了置物架上路德维希常用的发胶。他把头发捋到后面去，又想了想，还是决定休闲一些，稍微抓松了些头发，让它们不那么服帖。接着他又解松了衬衫的两粒扣子，对着镜子满意地笑了笑。 

路德维希正站在灶台边把烤好的华夫饼装到两个盘子里，听到脚步声，回过头来。基尔伯特对他笑了笑：“Morgen！” 

“Morgen。”路德维希回答，习惯性地倾身亲吻他，却忍不住半眯着眼睛偷瞄。瞄到基尔伯特带着笑意的眼睛，路德维希脸刷的一下红了。 

“新形象？”他强装镇定地说。 

基尔伯特又搂过他的脖子，贴着他的嘴唇笑着说：“头发太长了。” 

路德维希发现基尔伯特戴上了自己送的那个十字架颈链。黑曜石被他白皙的皮肤映衬着，让路德维希忍不住多看了两眼。他吞咽了一下，抑制住自己想在自家哥哥脖子和锁骨上留下些什么的危险想法，只是摸了摸他后脖子上的发茬，又亲昵地在他唇上印下一个吻，便松开他。拿起糖罐正要在华夫饼上洒糖粉，却不料调料罐被一只手拿了去。

“你拿的是盐。” 路德维希认命的垂下手，无奈地转过头看着大笑的自家哥哥。 

“别笑了。”他说，但自己却也忍不住笑出了声，“别笑了。”路德维希又说道，然后搂住基尔伯特的腰把他靠在冰箱上，接着微弱的身高优势，索性把他看个够。 

他真是好看。路德维希想。他曾经学过那么多伟大美好的诗句，但此刻他却舌头发僵，找不到任何一句话去形容他的美。路德维希知道他们外貌是有些相似的。但是他总觉得基尔伯特的独特性就在于他的美。他的美仿佛是一把能够插入世界皮肉的利刃，猩红色的眼眸只需一瞥，就要把他的心脏扎出血来。 

路德维希用用指腹扫过他的嘴唇，只是看着他:“你真是好看。”他坦率地作出评价。看着一贯嚷着“老子最帅”的自家哥哥的耳尖发红，又低低地笑了，“好看到我想对你......” 

“只剩半个小时了！”基尔伯特在他温柔的、湛蓝色的眼睛注视下红着脸偏过头去。路德维希在他的侧颈上落下一个吻，再意犹未尽地捏了一把腰，便放过了他。 

到了聚餐的场地，基尔伯特的新发型获得了一致好评。路德维希在buffet为他们拿着甜点和香槟，透过香槟塔看着在聚会上亮眼的，和女士们说笑着的哥哥，不禁笑了，走过去。

基尔伯特把空的香槟杯放到旁边侍者的托盘里，微微颔首，又自然而然地从路德维希手里 接过另一杯。 

“这是我的恋人，路德维希。”基尔伯特向她们介绍。在女士们一片“哇哦”赞叹声中，又向他介绍了她们。 

“之前听基尔提起过您，”其中一位女士对路德维希说，“切利兹......是叫这个名字吧？”她费劲地想了一下，“希望他没给你们添太多麻烦。”她抿了一口酒。 

“噢切利兹很乖的，他们几个小家伙一起很开心。”路德维希礼貌地回答，把盘子向着和另外两个女士聊天的基尔伯特递去，“谢谢您，基尔和我都很喜欢他。” 

“只是出于好奇，”路德维希稍微压低了一点点声音说，“您知道，我们是在不同的部门工 作，“又瞟了一眼基尔伯特，”您觉得基尔伯特是一个什么样的人呢？”

“他啊......”她歪着头想了想，也放低了声音，“怎么说呢，我觉得他工作的时候是真的眼睛 里容不下半粒沙子，严肃甚至是严苛。但是休息时间的时候，真的是非常平易近人......”她也瞟了一眼基尔伯特，笑着说:“如果您不介意的话，甚至是有一点可爱的。” 

基尔伯特看见笑着看自己的两个人，心里有点发毛：“说我什么呐？”他凑过去。路德维希牵过他的手，把他掉下来的几捋碎发撩到后面去，笑了笑没说话。 

“Endlich！Endlich！（Finally！Finally！）”在酒精作用下有点嗨了的基尔伯特出了办公大楼搂 着路德维希的肩膀，“夏休期了！Yeeeeaaah！！！！” 

路德维希也喝得有点飘了，看着兴奋的基尔伯特也控制不住地笑起来，搂过了他的腰。 “傻笑啥呢，”基尔伯特看着笑得有点傻的自家弟弟，勾着他的脖子，“傻笑啥呢，又喝飘了，嗯？”又爱怜地掐了掐他的鼻子。 “哥哥，”他的大男孩在他的耳边轻轻说，“我真的好爱你。” 

基尔伯特的心跳漏了一拍，转过头来，撞进一双温柔的，闪着小星星的蓝色眼睛。又听见 这双眼睛的主人说：“以前无论发生什么事，你总是和我说，一切都会好的，一切都会好 的，”他的声音发颤，“现在一切真的越来越好了......真的......”话刚出口，他好像有点醒酒了，脸猛得一下红了，“你知道的。”他含混着说。 

他摩挲着他爱人赤金色的头发：“说真的，我不敢保证未来一帆风顺......”他轻声说，深深地望入他的眼睛：“但是我愿意忠于你，保护你，协助你，爱你，就像你对我一样。直到......” 

那双蓝色的眼睛黯了黯。但他却笑了，语气又轻柔了几分，像划过脸颊的微风。 

“Ewig。（Forever。）你存在，我便不死。你知道的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *借鉴了阿米亥的《爱与痛苦之歌》:“在一起的时候，我们像一把有用的剪 刀。分开后我们重又变成两把利刃，插入世界的肉里，各在各的位置。”


	19. Schnipp, schnapp

基尔伯特被冷醒了。打了个冷颤，一睁眼，看见自己的那一半被子不知道什么时候到了路德维希身上，想想估计是自己晚上睡觉甩的。他轻手轻脚地坐起来，伸手拿床头柜上的水杯，边喝水，边观察着被子里面热得发红的脸。 

他记得以前路德维希小时候乖是乖，但是睡觉的时候总不老实，为此基尔伯特躺在他旁边 挨了不少拳头。基尔伯特倒是没什么，毕竟自己皮糙厚，而且小孩子的拳头也没什么杀伤力，只是怕他着凉，并且晚上总是起来给他盖被子也觉得挺累的，所以就总是给他灌 输“晚上不准踢被子”的思想。潜移默化地，路德维希睡觉就不怎么动了。只是没想到这孩子一根筋，从小到大都遵守着哥哥的教诲。比如现在，被被子捂得一身是汗的路德维希毫无怨言，听到旁边悉悉嗦嗦的响动，迷糊地嗯了一声，甚至紧了紧身上的被子接着睡。 

基尔伯特一直都很喜欢看路德维希睡着的样子。在他小时候的时候，为他讲完一篇童话故 事，听到他的呼吸声渐渐均匀下来之后，基尔伯特会放下故事书，有时候会拿起自己的书 卷接着再读一读，但是大部分时候都是在他旁边看很久。小小的，肉乎乎的脸在烛光下格 外地惹人怜爱。有时看到他稚嫩的睡脸，基尔伯特都不忍心让这个孩子承受未来一个国家 所要承受的残酷。 

现在，基尔伯特看着他，那时候的婴儿肥早就没了影子，取而代之的是一张轮廓分明的， 和自己有些相似的脸。但是睡着的时候一切又柔和下来，毫无防备，好像一根羽毛掉下来 都会打破他眼皮底下的梦境。他的哥哥和守护者，想着，是不是自己失去意识的那段时 间，自己也是这样不知情地，被深深地爱着呢。于是轻轻地笑了。 

路德维希皱了皱眼睛，睁开眼，看着基尔伯特正歪着脑袋笑着看着自己。 

“Morgen。”路德维希沙哑着嗓子说，掀开被子坐起来。昨天晚上忘了脱下的家居服糊了一 身，勾勒出漂亮的肌肉线条来，它们在晨光下伸展又收缩着，让基尔伯特移不开眼，“...... so heiß。”他揉了揉眼睛。 

基尔伯特撑着下巴饶有兴致地看着他，“Ja，”一只手递过水杯，眯起了眼睛:“Du bist wirklich heiß, Sonnenschein。（You're really hot, sunshine。）” 

“嗯?、？”他还是有点没睡醒，几口水下肚后才反应过来自己又被调戏了。于是放下水杯，撑 着床向基尔伯特靠近，在他嘴角轻轻吻了一下，迎上他的目光。后者搂上他的脖子，揉了揉他汗湿的金发，“今天是夏休的第一天。”路德维希听到他咕哝着，还没来得及回应就感觉到唇上一阵温软。他本能地搂紧了他的腰，将舌头挤入他的唇间，想要索取更多。而他却缩了缩脖子，中止了他的索求。路德维希眨眨眼：“哥哥？”

基尔伯特看着面前这个头发乱翘，汗涔涔，脸颊红彤彤，一脸迷茫还歪着头的宝贝弟弟， 感到全身的血液都到了该去的地方去了。于是坏笑着，倾身过去轻咬他的耳垂，头发上的 汗滴滴到他的唇上。“你真的太可爱了，”他在他耳边说着，他的手不老实地顺着他的胸口向下滑去，“可爱到我不太想让你下床。”他将腿放到路德维希两腿之间，一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手恶劣地避开最应该被照顾的地方，只在他的大腿内侧揉捏，又顺着大腿外侧慢慢向 后滑。 

被压在床垫上的人不甘示弱，一条腿压在他的小腿上，一只手顺着他的腰线一直向下摸， 舌头倾略性地撬开他的唇齿，缠住他的舌。基尔伯特边吻着他边笑着，右手伸到床头柜的抽屉里面够安全套。

此时，门咔嗒一下开了。 看着冲过来的两个小家伙，基尔伯特的内心飘过从古普鲁士语到现代德语的所有脏话，路德维希几乎能听到自家亲哥咬牙的声音，不知所措地劝到：“冷......冷静......” 

“哥哥。” 

“啊？”基尔伯特整个人瘫在摇椅上在亚马逊上选门锁，懒散地应答到。

“你头发长了。” 

“我知道，”他把头发撩到后面去，“周一去剪吧。我不想用你的发胶了，怕秃。” 

路德维希无奈地说：“其实我可以帮你......” 

“想都别想!”基尔伯特在摇椅上缩成了一团，以前小路德被自己剪完头发之后委屈巴巴的 表情还历历在目，“这么多年了，你小子不会是想报复我吧?”他看着拎着剪刀的弟弟，吞 了口口水，捂住了头。 

“你看......”路德维希指了指在草地上晒太阳的阿斯特和切利兹。他们刚刚被剪完毛，明显 瘦了几圈，表情自信又悠闲，“你觉得怎么样?” 

“还......行？” 

“你知道，狗粮不便宜吧？” 

“嗯……” 

基尔伯特盘着腿，坐在草坪中间，可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛：“你知道那次我不是有意的......” 

“我知道......”看着路德维希边笑边用医用酒精擦着剪刀，基尔伯特又吞了一口口水。 

“闭上眼睛。” 

基尔伯特撅起嘴，又眨了眨眼睛，不从。路德维希在他嘴上响亮地吻了一下，摸摸他的 头，用哄小孩的语气说：“brav。”然后头就被不轻不重地敲了一下。“你小子!”基尔伯特佯怒，但两个人又都笑了起来。 

最后基尔伯特终于乖乖地闭上了眼睛。路德维希小心地将他的刘海拨到前面来，分好界， 用手大概比了比，然后修了起来。剪刀的咔嚓声让基尔伯特寒毛直竖。他不喜欢理发，每 次理发的时候，战士的本能让他想把面前人的手腕拗断。他睁开一只眼睛，偷偷地瞄着正 在认真剪头发的路德维希，还没看仔细，却被掉下来的碎发糊了眼睛。路德维希只得无奈 地放下剪刀，帮基尔伯特吹掉进到眼睛里的碎发，然后意料之中地被压在了草坪上。 

“哥哥......”他摸着哥哥后脑袋上扎手的碎发，感受到他埋在自己的颈窝里深深吸了一口气，“韦斯特......”听见基尔伯特带着笑意唤着他的名字。 

“嗯？” 

基尔伯特直起身子来，在他身上投下一片阴影。路德维希伸出手，抹去他嘴唇上的一点点 碎发，然后将手覆在他的脸颊上，也不说话。湛蓝色的，像天空一般的眼睛只是认真地看着他。 

“Ich bin so glücklich。（I'm so lucky/ Happy。）” 细碎的头发落到了他的眼皮上，随之而来的是嘴唇上温暖的，如羽毛一般的触感。


	20. 友军闪光弹

“闭上眼睛想象一下——你不在酷热的柏林，而在美丽的波罗的海滩......享受着微凉的海 风......” 

“嗯......” “现在深吸一口气，你感受到了什么?” 

“嗯......感觉......不是很好闻呢......” 

“这正是大海对我们的馈赠，你知道......” 

“好了可以了。路德你来认领一下。” 尤利娅揪着一大一小两个鸵鸟的领子，把他们从海鲜冷冻柜里拔起来。 

“我就去拿个啤酒......”路德维希抱歉地对尤利娅抬了下手，微微责怪地看了基尔伯特一 眼。后者摸摸被冰得有些发红的鼻尖，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，还对莫妮卡做了个鬼脸，小 女孩噗嗤一下笑出来。 

“你啊，小可爱，钢琴练完了吗？”尤利娅弯下身子来刮了一下她的鼻子。 

“练完啦！”她急忙回答，“超市有空调，你也午间休息嘛，所以就来找你玩啦！”说着露出一 个大大的笑容，尤妮娅捏了捏她的脸，然后得到了一个响亮的亲吻。与此同时基尔伯特把 手上的冷冻鱼块放到路德维希手上的一打啤酒上，又用冰冰凉凉的手捏了捏他的脸颊，后者对着索吻的哥哥毫无办法，只得探过头去碰了碰他的嘴唇。 

尤利娅直起身子来：“哎呀累死了，赚个旅费真不容易!” 

“不过天气这么热你在WG也没空调嘛......”基尔伯特接了一句。 

“是哦......35度的高温真是疯了。”尤利娅伸了个懒腰，“虽然在超市赚的是不多啦，但反正 只要旅游不睡街，顺便能给我的博客找些素材就行。” 

“是，趁着年轻多出去走走挺好的。”路德维希脱口而出。大叔式的发言随即又被尤利娅吐 槽，连莫妮卡都在捂着嘴笑。 

“这俩......哈哈哈！”站在冷冻肉制品区冰柜旁边瑟瑟发抖的基尔伯特边笑着，将手机递给旁 边同样瑟瑟发抖的路德维希。 

路德维希探过身来看了一眼，弗朗西斯的ig，显示的是一个小时之前。只见他围着围裙，手 里拿着刚刚做好的英式茶点，旁边正在喝茶撸猫的亚瑟发现了镜头，表情微微有点不自  
然，但眼睛里是带着笑的。

再划了一下，底下评论:

亚瑟：“删了！你把我拍得好蠢！”  
弗朗西斯：“怎么会，明明这么可爱，天哪，简直要融化我的心了!”  
安东尼奥：“Cringy but Congrats (肉麻死了但是恭喜)”  
阿尔弗雷德：“Wowwwwwwwwww”  
王耀：“哎哟。”  
基尔伯特：“恭喜啊大兄弟!”  
亚瑟、安东尼奥等100个人点了赞 

再往下划是亚瑟的ig，照片是他们一起在游轮的甲板上。亚瑟拿着手机，弗朗西斯手上抱着 亚瑟的柯基，没有看镜头而是温柔地看着亚瑟，感觉下一秒就要吻上他的头发；而旁边的 人并没有注意到，只是很自然地，浅浅地笑着。背后的圣马洛城在夕阳下若隐若现。

底下评论:  
斯科特：“WTF?!”  
亚瑟：“Language！Scott！”  
威廉：“Wow lovely.”  
阿尔弗雷德：“Nice pic.”  
弗朗西斯：“You look really nice. Mon amour.”  
亚瑟:“Shut up”  
弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷德等70个人点了赞 

路德维希笑了笑，也顺手点了两个赞。这两个人分分合合照理说大家是见怪不怪了，16年 据说真的大吵了一架之后两个人的关系就真的冷了不少，在这乱七八糟的时候他们还能再 次好上连路德维希都暗暗惊讶。 

基尔伯特把手机扔回口袋里，圈住路德维希的肩膀，带点撒娇的口气说道:“韦斯特......我 们也出去玩吧。” 

“嗯，好啊。”路德维希转过头来，点了点他的鼻尖，“想去哪里？” 

“柏林真的热到吐，”基尔伯特说，“那去吕根岛吧。”他把头搁在他的肩膀上，眨巴着眼睛。

“怎么和我想的一样......”听到路德维希有些惊讶的语调，基尔伯特得意地笑了笑，倾身向 前吻了吻他，“我是哥哥嘛。”他调皮地说道。 

“尤利娅，我在想你可不可以在我们出去的时候帮我们照顾一下家里的宠物。”路德维希边 拿出银行卡结账边说，“会付给你工资哒！不会低于你在这儿打工的工资。”旁边的基尔伯特说道。 

“噢？”正在等着pos机吐发票的尤利娅转过头来，笑着说，“可以啊，为什么不呢？我也喜欢 狗狗嘛。”她麻利地撕下小票递给路德维希签字。 

旁边莫妮卡看着尤妮娅羡慕的眼神成功地逗笑了三个人，于是基尔伯特说：“你也可以去家里玩的。” 

“话说你们两个终于要出去了啊，去哪儿啊？多久？”尤利娅抬头看了眼钟，把胸牌拆下 来。 

“去吕根岛，一周......左右吧。”路德维希看了一眼基尔伯特，看着后者点了点头，又说:“其实每天你要做的挺简单的......” 

“你等下有时间吗?我们可以喝个酒顺便聊一下这个。”基尔伯特朝着啤酒的方向努努嘴。

“当然。”尤利娅瞄了一眼莫妮卡期待的小眼神笑着回答。


	21. Lecker！

他们是午后出发的，傍晚左右就到了宾茨。 进了酒店，热情的前台工作人员便向他们问好。基尔伯特笑着回应，然后将手机调到booking页面和驾照一起递给她。 职员接过了证件，看了看，问道：“您们是施耐德女士的朋友吧？”她飞快敲打着键盘。

“是的。”基尔伯特点点头。趁着她在键盘上敲敲打打，基尔伯特环顾了一下自己同事介绍 的酒店。感觉这酒店有些年头了，装潢也比较复古，但是里面的设施看起来都很齐全。

“哦好的。”她将钥匙从挂钩架子上拿下来，装在一个信封里，写上房间号码，然后将它和 证件一并递给基尔伯特，“这是房间钥匙。wifi密码也放在信封里面了，有什么需要可以直 接打电话给前台。祝您和您的......”她瞄了一眼电脑上两人相同的姓氏，“先生有一个美好的假期。” 

“谢谢。”基尔伯特看了一眼路德维希，笑着回答。 上楼的时候他搂上了路德维希的腰：“我的先生~”他在他耳边轻快地说。“别闹。”路德维希瞟了一眼摄像头，警告道。但是自己也忍不住低下头笑了。 打开房门之后两个人都深深地吸了一口气。 

Kingsize的床旁边就是超大的落地窗，正对着不远处的海滩，海面在阳光的映照下熠熠生 辉。 

“Oh My Gott!”基尔伯特蹦到床上滚了个圈，拖着下巴看着窗外，“Das ist geil！”他激动地把路德维希拉到床上来，搂着他的脖子，揉乱他的头发，“吕蓓卡也太棒了吧！下次得请她来家里做客！” 

是她。路德维希想了想，是那位在夏休会上聊过天的女士。“的确......她人挺和善的。”他 说着，从基尔伯特的手臂下挣扎地爬出来，稍微捋了捋自己的头发，站起身来，拿起两人的洗漱用品走向洗手间。 

看到卫生间里面的双人浴缸，路德维希第一次萌生了想给别人打钱的冲动。他一边往架子 上放着剃须刀，一边咬着下嘴唇努力抑制住上扬的嘴角。 

关上卫生间的门，路德维希看到基尔伯特正把两人的衣服往衣柜里挂，“路茨啊，”他边挂 着衣服边说：“我们整理好之后就去海边走走吧。” 

“嗯。”眯着眼睛享受着暖融融的阳光，路德维希答应道。 路德维希搂着基尔伯特，和他一起踩在细细的白沙滩上。基尔伯特闭着眼睛任由着他带着自己走。没有了柏林的燠热，快要入夜的海边带了些许凉意。他又将他搂紧了一些。 旁边的酒馆也亮起了灯，里头人不少，基尔伯特用手肘戳了戳路德维希：“喝酒不?” 

买酒的时候照例两人都被要了证件。酒保狐疑地多看了几眼路德维希和证件年龄那一栏30 出头的数字，然后把证件还给两个人，转身去打啤酒。 

“说了叫你把年龄改小一点吧。”基尔伯特小声说。 

路德维希不自觉地摸了摸自己的脸，他总觉得自己和证件上的年龄看起来应该没有什么违 和感，殊不知一放下头发穿上休闲装，他显得就像刚刚入校的大学生，还是会被学姐调戏 的那种。 

“哇诶有烤肉！”基尔伯特指着海岸上刚刚搭起来的烤肉摊，“我去买点，你等一下哈。”没等 路德维希回答，把啤酒往他手里一塞，嗖的一下就奔了出去。

路德维希习惯了，随便找了个桌子坐下来，喝了一口冰镇的啤酒。 

不久基尔伯特就端着一大盘烤肉回来了，一脸兴奋地把盘子放在桌子中间，搓了搓手，突然发现路德维希手上好像拿着什么，问道：“诶，这什么?” 

“呃......没什么......”路德维希有些尴尬地四下望着，搜寻着垃圾桶的方向。 

“哎不行，到底是什么啊?”基尔伯特拦住他，路德维希只得无奈地摊开手，里面是一些皱 巴巴的纸条。 

“0049 30xxxxxxxx Ruf mich an!Daisy xxx 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”不顾路德维希的阻拦， 他又摊开下一张:“0044 74xxxxxxxx Call me!Tom ”他笑到上气不接下气，拍着他的肩膀，“哈哈哈哈天哪还有0086的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，International！Lutz！”

“行了行了。”路德维希抢过他手里的小纸条，听着自家哥哥嚷着“我家路茨就是hot”，把那些“international”小纸条揉成一团塞到口袋里，喝了口啤酒，微笑着看着基尔伯特给两人的盘子里分着烤肉。 

“嘿别光顾着喝酒呀。快吃快吃，肯定好吃！”他听见基尔伯特说道。 于是他倾过身去，在他的嘴角落下一个吻。

Um ，lecker！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0049 德国区号;0044 英国区号;0086 中国区号


	22. Schmetterlinge und Blumen

昨天的舟车劳顿让两人都有些累了，第二天早上基尔伯特不由分说按掉了聒噪的闹钟，搂着路德维希闷头又接着睡了一个多小时，直到早餐时间才起床。

出行之前他们就随便在TripAdvisor上面瞄了两眼，也没做什么计划。吃完早餐之后两人晃晃悠悠地走出酒店，朝着城里面的方向走。

宾茨的娱乐活动算是多的，所以很多时候商业气息还是比较重。但是现在还算早，很多店刚刚开门，街上也没什么人。嗅着裹挟着花香的新鲜咖啡豆的香气，和心爱的人走在洒满阳光石板路上，还看到有一只小猫咪在种满花草的窗棂上伸着懒腰，基尔伯特只觉心情愉悦，眯着眼睛哼起了歌。

两边小商店的橱窗陈列着各式各样的小玩意，他们两个随意晃进了一家又一家的小商店。 店老板几乎都是来自不同地方的人，但基尔伯特总能和他们开心地聊起来。出了最后一家店门的时候，基尔伯特边走着，边得意地向路德维希展示自己刚被送的满满一口袋小纪念品。

Rasender Roland BäderBahn（罗兰蒸汽火车）在这儿有个站点。看到蒸汽火车基尔伯特双眼放光，扯着路德维希就往售票厅走。但是一上车，中午吃多了松饼的基尔伯特就着和煦的阳光，毫不犹豫地睡死在了路德维希的肩膀上。

海边城市的阳光清淡，就算是中午也完全不觉炎热。窗外的树木倏倏向后，阳光伴着火车和铁轨撞击的声音，在叶片之间跳跃。路德维希蹭着靠在自己肩上的基尔伯特被晒得暖暖 的头发，任思绪飘游。

路德维希对森林一直都有着一种特殊的感情。在他还是个小孩的时候，和基尔伯特去森林的时候他心里总是怕怕的期待，因为这意味着最严苛的训练，但同时也是和基尔伯特单独相处的宝贵时光。他不敢让基尔伯特失望，也渴望他的夸赞，所以他总是都卯足了劲去练。而每次基尔伯特因为他的飞速进步和成长，而露出微微惊讶的表情，对小路德来说是最高的褒奖。

每次练完了也差不多是傍晚了。夏季昼长夜短，他们也不急着回去，只是在一棵大树下面坐下来。有时两人会聊聊天，有时基尔伯特会练一练长笛。小路德很多时候聊着聊着，或者听着听着就睡着了。他再一睁眼的时候，就发现自己已经在宫里的沙发上躺着了。

之后也不知道什么时候开始，看到基尔伯特和自己练习的时候挺括的身影和贴在身上汗湿的衣衫，一些小心思就萌芽了。这只肚子里的蝴蝶扑腾又扑腾呀，真是让他苦恼不已。等路德维希意识到的时候，自已经爱了他很长一段时间了。之后又发生了很多很多，糟糕的、他不愿再回想的事。但是这些和他度过，或者独自承受的风雨，换得如今与他每日在森林里的散步，和此时此刻肩头上安心的温度，好像也都值得。路德维希又往基尔伯特身边靠了靠，看着那些被夏天编织出来的浓荫，和地上那些一小簇一小簇的野花，只觉得心底也要开出花来。

火车到站时的颠簸将路德维希拉回了现实，肩头上毛茸茸的脑袋恋恋不舍地蹭了蹭爱人的肩膀，抬起来——

阳光温柔地在他脸上晕上了一层淡淡的树影。这只林间的鹿对他眨了眨红色的眼睛：“到了？”

于是路德维希笑着吻了吻他白玉一般的耳尖，看着它变成淡粉色。

“嗯，我们下车吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你来人间一趟  
你要看看太阳  
和你的心上人  
一起走在街上  
了解她 也要了解太阳  
——海子《夏天的太阳》 
> 
> Schmetterlinge im Bauch (butterflies in the stomach;肚子里扑腾的蝴蝶)是从 英语来的一个俗语，出自小说House of Prayer。意思是喜欢一个人的时候，感觉 就像肚子里有一群蝴蝶在扑腾~


	23. Fun

听到脚步声，基尔伯特向后仰起头，望着路德维希，舒适地叹了一口气，发自真心地 说:“这浴缸，真的，赞爆了。” 

路德维希应了一声，除掉围在腰间的浴巾，也加入了他。浴缸非常大，容纳下两个成年男 人居然还绰绰有余。路德维希刚刚一下来就急不可耐地勾住他的脖子就开始吻他，同时跨 坐在他的大腿上，一只手向下探他发烫的器官，略带粗暴的动作让基尔伯特闷哼了一声。 猴急的小崽子。他心里暗笑，又更加过分地又舌尖去挑逗路德维希的唇舌，一只手玩弄着 他的乳头，另一只手在他的臀上肆意揉捏着。 

温热到刚好，又加了玫瑰精油的水让两人格外情动。“要不要去床上?”感受到对方还未进 入 就已经被撩拨得开始颤抖的大腿，基尔伯特中断了亲吻，半是担心地问道。路德维希摇 了摇头，接着又开始吻他。“对了，润滑剂呢？”基尔伯特又问道，“这个不用担心......我已 经......”路德维希沙哑着嗓子，耐着性子勉强地回答，但又贴上他的嘴唇的时候，基尔伯特 躲开了：“不是你承受得住......”话未说完路德维希就有些狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，同时赌气 般地一下子坐了下去。基尔伯特深吸了一口气。 

路德维希则一下子痛呼出声，同时眼前发花，眼泪一下子就涌出来了。他埋在基尔伯特的 颈窝，整个身体一抽一抽地颤抖着，温热的液体顺着基尔伯特的锁骨流下来。他明白自己 的身体本来就相较于基尔伯特敏感，上一次基尔伯特骑在他身上的时候是给足了时间慢慢 进去，现在自己这么莽撞地一下坐下来......路德维希感觉明天自己应该是走不了路了。

“我操......路茨......你他妈疯了......”路德维希听到基尔伯特哑声说。路德维希明白他是有点生 气了，心里的一部分在反思自己是不是过火了，但是又想只要不叫全名就应该没事。基尔 伯特当然不知道他心里的小活动，见他不说话，又关切地问：“嘿，你没事吧?”但路德维希显然并不打算管明天是否能下得了床这个问题，舌头不老实地在他的锁骨上舔舐着，吸吮他 的喉结，和上面那道红色的小伤疤。“明天......还得去海滩，”基尔伯特艰难地说道，“别留下印子......”然后路德维希毫不犹豫地留下了好几个吻痕。“你他妈......”听声调路德维希感觉他想起身揍他，于是开始上下动起了腰，把这个机会扼杀在摇篮里。 

基尔伯特感觉整个人都晕晕乎乎的。他知道这小子从小就喜欢死磕，不喜欢其他人，特别 是自己说他不行。训练的时候真的是往死里练，学习也是把自己逼到极限。同样工作狂的 基尔伯特看着他年纪轻轻熬出的黑眼圈，有时也忍无可忍地拎着他去睡觉。但是今天这狼 崽子真是特别叛逆。 

几次之后，基尔伯特看到路德维希坐下来，底下头，深深地喘了几次，想要再坐起来，但 是膝盖好像是被浴缸底粘住了一样，怎么也起不来了。“Fick......”，他听见路德维希咬着牙 不甘心地骂道，又试着坐起来，但双腿还是纹丝不动，大腿内侧还颤个不停。 

路德维希抬起头来，他的整个眼眶发红发肿，双瞳像红丝绒里的蓝宝石。“Bruder......”路德 维希低哑的声音带了些哭腔，他靠过来，搂住基尔伯特的脖子，轻轻吻着刚刚被他咬出血 的嘴唇。 

基尔伯特抿了抿唇，玩心大起：“想要什么呢?”他狠劲地笑了笑，顶了一下腰，感受到身上 的人颤抖了一下，“嗯？”他又狠狠地捏住了他的臀肉，路德维希痛得吸了一口气，双手堪堪拢住他的肩膀。但他永远明白基尔伯特最吃那一套，于是又贴着他的嘴唇，金线一般的眼睫毛承着泪水，一缕一缕的，几乎和那月白色的睫线交接。他望进那深邃眉骨下清亮的红色眼瞳，沙哑着嗓子说:“Bruder……Ich will…”又轻轻地蹭着他的嘴唇。

基尔伯特心里还没怎么反应过来，身体已经先行一步将路德维希压在浴缸边上了。他急忙 用一只手护住他的脖子，一只手扶住他的腰；而路德维希的手早就搭在了浴缸边沿，腿也 勾住了他的腰背。基尔伯特心里暗骂自己真的被这小子吃得死死的，于是惩罚一般的，毫 无章法地向内顶撞着。见路德维希咬着嘴唇，他又发狠地顶了一下，“别他妈忍着！”他低吼 着命令道，路德维希下意识地松开了牙齿。完全没有遮掩的呻吟声混杂着自己的名 字，基尔伯特感觉自己脑子里的某根弦终于断掉了。 

末了，他趴在路德维希的身上闭着眼睛，喘息着。感受到路德维希在轻轻地吻着自己的头 发，基尔伯特艰难地撑着浴缸沿，一边喘着气，一边伸出一根手指指着他:“你小子......”后 者无辜地眨眨眼，“放心，我没受伤。”路德维希认错一般地轻声说，但是基尔伯特没有放 过他眼底闪烁着的得意。 

第二天早上路德维希当然没能下地，侧过身子对躺在床上陪自己的基尔伯特说:“我没事 的，你可以自己出去走走。”

基尔伯特没好气地指了指脖子、耳后和锁骨上自家弟弟的杰作。路德维希自知理亏，闭了嘴，下巴抵着枕头，百无聊赖地看着kindle。基尔伯特把手机递给路德维希看，是尤利娅发来的SMS，汇报阿斯特咬坏了基尔伯特最贵的一条领带。

“睡吧你。”路德维希还没来得及发表评论就被基尔伯特按回了枕头上。

“没一个让我省心的。”这是他睡过去之前听到的最后一句话。


	24. 星辰大海

路德维希插下遮阳伞后的第一件事就是把抱着冲浪板想去海里放飞自我的基尔伯特揪回来涂防晒油。 

“我才不涂这种东西，”基尔伯特嘴上说着，却趴在沙滩上边喝着啤酒边任路德维希动作，“油得要死。” 

“你又想被晒伤吗？”路德维希把油乎乎的双手覆上他背上的一瞬间，就看到基尔伯特皱了 皱眉头，但他仍然不管不顾地在他背上涂抹着。他抹得极其认真，从后颈、手臂，又顺着背部和腰一直抹下来，不放过任何一个死角。他可不想让基尔伯特像上次一样晒脱皮，然 后回家自己还得摁着他涂一周的晒伤药膏。 

“不用这么认真吧......”他听到基尔伯特有些犹豫地说。 

“没得商量。”路德维希心不在焉地听着，又把腿也顺便抹了一下，接着满意地看着自己的成果——油乎乎的哥哥，说道，“翻过来吧，前面也涂一下。” 

基尔伯特却没动作，回过头来盯着他，整个脸都红透了。 

“不行......Scheiße......”基尔伯特的声音沙哑，艰难地说，“你小子是不是故意的......” 

路德维希看着他窘迫的神情，再顺着他的背部往下看，了然了，一下子笑了出来：“抱歉！”他边笑着边说，语气里没有丝毫的歉意，“我没想到你会这么......” 

“别说了，”基尔伯特看着周围这么多人心里感到一阵绝望，又羞又愤，一只手抓起一把沙子向他的腰上撒过去，“都是你的错！” 

“好，我的错。”路德维希只得顺着他的意思说话，做出投降的手势，但是眼里是止不住的 笑意。 

基尔伯特四下看了看，小心地坐起来，屈起腿借着路德维希的身子把自己挡住。然后基尔 伯特把明显过量的防晒霜倒在手上，边眯着眼睛看着他，边咬着下嘴唇，缓慢地把手从自 己的喉咙滑到锁骨、再从胸肌顺着腹肌滑下去，一直到内裤边线；然后再从大腿内侧摸到 前侧，故意在路德维希的耳边难耐地喘了一声，再把本来就沙哑了的声音压得更低了一 些，说道：“满意了吧?” 

“当然......”路德维希的呼吸明显急促了不少，耳尖一下子就红了，咽了咽口水，目光定在最令他满意的部分移不开。 

基尔伯特又抓起啤酒，猛灌了几口，又抢过路德维希的啤酒，将他们尽数倒在自己身上， 清凉的海风和冰凉的啤酒让他算是彻底降了温。他白皙身体被抹上了防晒油之后，在阳光 底下显得格外有光泽，每一道伤疤都被强调着，当然最显眼的还是那深粉色的，挂着水珠的乳尖。 

明显感到对方炙热目光，基尔伯特得意地勾着路德维希的下巴，吻了吻他的嘴唇，又不依不饶地轻轻咬了它们一下，“哥哥......”路德维希颤抖着声音警告道，“我们在......”他的喉结 上下动了动。基尔伯特又忍不住吻了吻他的嘴角，贴着他的嘴唇，轻声说道:“我知道...... 所以......”他又靠的近了一些，但突然弯了眼角，“所以我要去玩啦！！！”他一把抓起冲浪 板板向着大海冲去，全然不顾砸在后腿的啤酒罐。 

基尔伯特在海上疯玩，路德维希本来不怎么想动就想在沙滩上躺着看书，但无奈过来搭讪的女孩和男孩实在太多。在重复了不知多少次“抱歉我已经结婚了”并收获了无数个混杂着 惊讶和遗憾的眼神之后，他也只能去租了个冲浪板加入了基尔伯特。 

其实两个人也就图个新鲜，全无技术地玩了几轮就把板子还了。基尔伯特拉着路德维希边喝着啤酒，边在沙滩上散着步，看到前面有个小男孩正堆着沙堡。沙堡刚堆好，又散掉。 小男孩丧气地摊着手，几乎要哭出来的样子。 

基尔伯特朝路德维希挤挤眼睛，拿过路德维希身上搭着的T恤穿上，大一号的衣服完美地遮掉了他胳膊上显眼的伤疤。 

“嘿，你还好吗？”基尔伯特蹲下来和小男孩打招呼。小男孩眨了眨眼睛，指着塌得非常彻底的沙堡，有些不好意思地说道，“我总是堆不好......” 

“没事的，没事的，”基尔伯特又放柔了声音，“介意我和你一起吗?”小男孩由于自尊，撅着嘴唇想了想，但是看到基尔伯特真诚的眼神，又郑重其事地摇了摇头。 

于是基尔伯特笑着坐下来，和他一起拢起了沙子。 

“噢对了，差点忘了，”注意到小男孩好奇的眼神，基尔伯特补充道，“我叫基尔伯特，这位是我的......嗯，丈夫。我们从柏林来的。”路德维希不好意思地笑了笑，但也向他打了个招呼。 

“我是汉斯，”他有点害羞地自我介绍道，“我爸爸妈妈在这里工作。” 

“啊那你真幸运，这边真是漂亮，对吧？”基尔伯特回答。 

男孩自豪地点了点头，说道：“是的！” 

小男孩还是非常生涩，但是基尔伯特在旁边一直鼓励他，除了帮着修了几个关键的部分， 大部分都是小男孩自己完成。 

“呀，加油加油，你真的是个建筑师呢！”城堡几乎要完工了，基尔伯特用惊讶的语调说道，轻轻地拍了拍男孩的肩膀。小男孩腼腆地笑了笑，挠挠头，不好意思地说了一句谢谢，又小心地为城堡添一个小窗。 

看着一大一小两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天， 路德维希把下巴搁在膝盖上，不自觉地微微 笑了。他似乎能感觉到被基尔伯特纠正拿剑的姿势时他指尖的触碰，和教宫廷舞的时他覆 在自己肩上的温度。基尔伯特一直是如此熠熠生辉，盔甲和剑戟也永远是如此闪亮。不管 是过去还是现在，他看着他就像看着太阳，眼皮和脸颊都微微发烫。年少的他战战兢兢地 走向他，他却屈膝，为他献上自己所有的荣光。 

告别了小男孩之后他们走上长长的栈桥，可能是将要下雨，天黑得比平时都早了一些。夕阳彻底沉了下去的时候，海平面的那条血线也没了踪影。他们搭上朝着宾茨方向的游轮，轮船上人意外的不是很多，他们走到甲板上，头顶就是被雾气笼罩着的星河。四周安静极了，只有螺旋桨翻起的水浪声。他们彼此也没有说话，只是静静地享受着只属于他们两个人的安静时刻。 

看着悬在天空中的银河，基尔伯特突然感到一种强烈的熟悉感。 

那时，还是个孩童的他，已行过不少战旅。那时没有电灯，更没有霓虹，吹熄烛火就是无 尽漆黑的夜。当他的人民都沉睡，他被刺骨的伤痛和深冷的寂寞包围的时候，只有温柔的 月亮和漫天的星辰给予他安慰。多少多少年，他枕着这些永恒的事物换着一种种文字写了 又写，于是他浓浓的孤独，像一只落单的鹰，飞过山崖和大海，在残酷的欧罗巴大地上唱 起悠长的歌来。

夜阑之时，孤寂的痛感逾了期，伴随着黎明前最深最浓的黑暗，缓缓向他刺来；但当白昼降临，他又骄傲地披起战甲，和他的人民一起斗志昂扬。 

那是一段美好的时光——仅仅属于他自己的，美好又残酷的时光。

“在想什么？” 

柔和的声音在他耳边响起，然后他落入一个温暖的怀抱。这个声音的主人为他添上一件外套，又把脸颊靠在他的肩膀，眼中融着繁星和深渊的大海泛着微光。头顶星雾暧暧，月光都朦胧，只有这双眼睛是如此笃定而温柔。在他深陷泥沼的时候，是它们为他指明前行的路。他是如此深陷于它们，以至于在那漫长而空寂的近半个世纪里的每个夜晚，也总要念一念他的名。

于是他亲吻这双眼睛，像是战船入了港。 

“有你真好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一只落单的鹰拖着白色的尾巴，无声地来回滑行，时而在陆地上方，时而越过 悬崖飞向大海。它投下的阴影掠过夏草，却会消失在蓝色的深水中;或许，这 面镜子是过于深沉了。它在海上不会飞得太远，它会拐弯、攀升，又回到陆地 上滑翔。它是安静而优雅的，它翅膀的美是隐忍而坚硬的，它非凡的生命全淋 漓尽致地表述在它的身姿里。 
> 
> ——阿利斯泰尔·麦克劳德《海风中失落的血色馈赠》 
> 
> 这就是大海 广阔的、灰暗的、严峻的。 但是又像一种孤独的期望 快速展开，  
粼光熠熠， 像不可解的无底的深渊——  
蓝色的晨海 向天空与寂寞敞开。 大海闪动着说:  
请看， 我也有繁星与深渊。
> 
> ——奥拉夫·H·豪格《大海》
> 
> 霍恩索伦家家训:  
Vom Fels zum Meer 
> 
> 我的名字对你有什么意义?  
它会死去，  
象大海拍击海堤，  
发出的忧郁的汩汩涛声，  
象密林中幽幽的夜声。  
它会在纪念册的黄页上  
留下暗淡的印痕，  
就像用无人能懂的语言  
在墓碑上刻下的花纹。  
它有什么意义?  
它早已被忘记  
在新的激烈的风浪里，  
它不会给你的心灵  
带来纯洁、温柔的回忆。  
但是在你孤独悲伤的日子，  
请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，  
并且说:有人在思念我，  
在世间我活在一个人的心里。
> 
> ——普希金 《我的名字》


	25. Confession

基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地吸了吸鼻子，摸了摸身上——除了一条底裤之外别无他物，才知自己晚上又踢被子，而路德维希听话地把它们都卷走了。他熟练地往旁边那一坨被子里一滚， 准确地抱住了里面温暖的身体。路德维希被激得缩了一下，但还是很快地反应过来，把他揽得更紧了一些，温热的身体让基尔伯特享受地叹了一声，又往他怀里缩了缩。 

“还冷不冷？”路德维希的声音带着刚醒时特有的沙哑，温暖的手掌盖在基尔伯特的后颈上。而这只大型猫科动物在他的颈窝里看开始乱蹭，毛茸茸的触感搔得路德维希忍不住笑了。如果挠一挠他的下巴或许还会发出咕噜咕噜的声音，路德维希想。但一只猫不会有如此炙热的吐息，亦不会用这么诱人低哑的声音轻轻地说“Morgen, Lutz”再在他脖颈印上一两 亲吻。路德维希将手从他的后颈上向下滑，抚过他流畅的背脊，感受到他的肌肉随着他的抚摸慢慢地温暖起来后，又在他的腰上不轻不重地捏了一把，“Morgen。”他说，又把手往下伸去，在臀腿之间游走。怀里的人抬起头来，吻了吻他的下巴，手臂也搭上了他的腰，“做什么呐，路茨？”他歪了歪脑袋，语气比起疑问更多的是期待。路德维希把他压在身下，用大腿蹭了蹭他两腿间早已苏醒炙热的物体，“做你上次没做完的事。” 

基尔伯特也勾上了他的大腿，微笑着，双唇轻启，接受了他的亲吻。可能是因为刚刚醒来的缘故，他们吻得很慢。与其说是亲吻，不如说是逗弄。路德维希不急不缓地用舌尖扫过他的上颚，瘙痒的触感让基尔伯特几乎要笑出来，但路德维希不依不饶地继续逗他，于是基尔伯特只得缠上他的舌，轻吮着他的唇，又加深了这个吻。吻过了之后，基尔伯特抚上他的面颊，用指腹轻轻扫着他略略发肿的嘴唇，后者覆上他的手，闭上眼吻上他的指尖和手腕，又睁开眼，笑着对上一双同样溢满了温情的眼睛。 

路德维希直起身来，抬起基尔伯特的一条腿，在他的大腿内侧轻轻啃咬着。基尔伯特身上 的伤不少，便衬得他的大腿内侧格外的光滑白净，路德维希每次都忍不住在上面多留一些东西。如果可以，他想，他甚至想在基尔伯特这一块皮肤上涂上蜂蜜，等到太阳落山的时候再来慢慢品尝。他闭上眼睛，听着对方享受的喘息，用舌尖感受着他肌肉的收缩和舒展，顺着肌肉纹理一直向下，再从底端一直往上舔，又在顶端浅浅地含了几次。基尔伯特被激到微微颤抖，他想要更多，又不忍破坏着舒适缓慢的节奏。路德维希手在他的臀部上揉捏着，一根手指在穴口轻轻按压，却不着急进去，身下的人难耐地勾起了脚趾。

“嗯......路茨......”基尔伯特唤道，一只手从路德维希的大腿上向上滑，握住了他的性器用力地套弄了几下，路德维希紧了紧覆着他臀部的手，将一根手指伸进去，然后向前倾过身去吻过他的呻吟。基尔伯特的头不受控制地向后仰去，露出潮红的脖颈，路德维希又俯下身去，深深地吸着气，淡淡的洗发水和汗水的味道充斥着鼻腔。 

有时这么做的时候，路德维希会想起他们的第一次。他记得那时，自己也是小心翼翼地抱住他，把头埋在他的肩窝，瘦削的肩头凸出的骨头硌得他脸颊发疼，烟草和消毒药水的味道在鼻尖萦绕。“你瘦了。”路德维希轻声说，搂上他的肩，然后感到温热而心碎的液体滴到了他的后颈。路德维希抬起头来，吻上他苍白的嘴唇，舌尖上的咸涩令他也想流泪。

“我想和你做爱。”那时的基尔伯特身体虚弱，但是眼神却坦诚而坚定。而当路德维希生涩地顺着他的背脊和腰线向下抚摸，一直到他大腿根的时候，基尔伯特的肌肉一下子绷紧了——在他漫长的生命中，他从未允许自己如此脆弱的一部分暴露给任何人——渴望和戒备两种本能交织，让他的呼吸凌乱不堪。但他仍然忍着战斗的本能，捏着路德维希的手腕，将它探到自己最脆弱隐秘的地方。“告诉我，哥哥，我该怎么做？”路德维希在他耳边哽咽着问，手上温热而湿滑的触感令他几乎颤抖。“做你想做的一切。”他向后靠进他的肩窝，垂下眼睛，沁出了汗珠的鼻尖碰了碰路德维希的下巴。 

借着暖黄色的灯光，基尔伯特情动的表情他尽收眼底。这种表情令他想狠狠地撕碎那最后一丝忍耐，又不忍伤害那一抹只在他面前表现出的脆弱。他本以为基尔伯特的骄傲是不容许他自己成为承受者的。但他吻着他，不间断地，直到薄薄的衣料死死地咬住他们的肌肤。“我想感受你。”基尔伯特认真地说，看到面前大男孩又惊讶又手足无措，他又说道，“我相信你。” 

“路茨，我想要你。”身下的人耸动着腰，毫不遮掩的态度和从前一般无二。他的指尖在路德维希的腹股沟上游走，“Gib mir alles。”他恳求，又命令。 

路德维希进入他的时候，基尔伯特的身体紧绷了一下，又放松下来。没有了过往的生涩和颤抖——他早已明白该如何接纳他。路德维希看着他沉溺于声色且毫无戒备的表情，心里漾起一阵满足。他嵌得更深了一些，而身下的人的肌肉又舒展开来，身上斑驳一览无余。 而路德维希和往常一样，虔诚地用唇语解读着它们。他似乎能感觉到肌肉下血液汩汩，和自己身上的每一条血管的跳动产生共鸣;而基尔伯特的每一根思维的提线都承着他，最后一抹矜持和忍耐也被粉碎殆尽。路德维希紧紧地抱住这具身体，想要侵略索取，又想将一切给予。基尔伯特对上他的眼睛，炙热的红瞳比阳光都要热切，而更火热的则是他们交缠的身体。高潮的时候基尔伯特几乎不受控制地要叫出来，路德维希又缠上他的舌，将他的喊叫埋入舌底。 

不顾身上黏糊糊的液体，他们就这么搂着躺了一会儿。基尔伯特揉了揉路德维希汗涔涔的脑袋，路德维希在他的颈窝落下一个吻，然后直起身子来，把安全套扯下来扔进垃圾桶，又扯下几张纸巾擦着基尔伯特和自己身上的体液。 

基尔伯特靠着床板，眯着眼睛看着他清理。路德维希把纸巾处理掉，又在他身边躺下。基尔伯特用手指穿过他的头发，看着他的耳尖又有发红的趋势，轻轻地笑了。 

“问你个问题，”基尔伯特一只手撑着脑袋看着他说，“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？” 

“嗯？”路德维希有点意外他突然抛出的这个问题，心里一惊，但还是决定闪烁其词，“哪种喜欢?” 

“想和我做的那种。”基尔伯特仿佛早就预料到了似的，一击直球。 

路德维希知道逃不掉了，干脆坦白，说:“大概是我够得到最高那一层书架的时候?”他摸摸下巴，“《Memoiren einer Sängerin》，记得吗？”他又说，带了一丝回忆的语气，“虽然我 是男性，但是你知道，有些事是相通的。”

“嗯？”基尔伯特垂下眼想了想，“你小子！”他猛地抬起头来，脸红了个彻底，指着表情有些 得意的路德维希。 

“噢其实还有几本，它们都......”

“Gott......所以......”基尔伯特把头闷在枕头里。 “所以，很早。”路德维希笑着揉揉他银白色的脑袋。 

基尔伯特偏过头，伸出手捏了捏他的耳垂:“原来你小脑袋瓜里居然每天都在想些这个东西，”接着用手指点了点他的额头，“当时是什么感觉？” 

“不是很好受。”路德维希移开眼睛，“我觉得我疯了......真的该死的疯了。”他的声音低了下去，基尔伯特安慰性地把他的头发撩到耳后，“但我又觉得一切好像豁然开朗了，我仿佛洞 悉了一切......因为一切的一切，都指向的是一个答案......”他看着他微微笑了，又苦涩地 说，”但是......我怎么敢让你知道呢？我只能......我......” 

“我迷失了......” 他本以为他会将这份罪恶的欲望带进终焉。但随着时间的推移，他就像一个落难者，在流沙中越陷越深。 

基尔伯特敛了敛神色，指尖划过路德维希的下颚线，将他的头微微抬起：“当你想我的时候，会怎么做？” 路德维希愣住了，咬了咬嘴唇。 

基尔伯特拢住他的头，倾过身去吻他，“会怎么做？”他贴着他的嘴唇说，但当路德维希想索取更多的时候，基尔伯特却向后退去，“做给我看。” 

“我......” 

路德维希几乎不可能对这种语气说不。他第一次拒绝了他的睡前故事和晚安吻，装作没注意到对方略微惊讶和失落的眼神。那时他就着夜幕遮羞，打捞出那些零零散散的触碰和影像聊以慰藉。欲望诱惑他试探着自己还未长成的身体，而其投射者不言而喻。那烙入身体的欢愉鲜明无比，熄灭他所有的理性；而那烧得他灵魂都血肉模糊的罪恶中，却又开出花来。 

路德维希迎上他的目光，失了神。这双眼睛的主人是他的兄长、老师、战友，而爱人似乎 从来不是一个选项。但现在他的爱人和兄长正看着他，一时间他几乎分不清现实和梦境， 只是着了魔似的，将手顺着光裸的腹部向下探去。他闭上眼睛，回溯着那些荒唐的夜晚， 罪恶的欲念是永恒的主题。“哥哥......”路德维希喃喃。他是如此耀眼，是剑是月是旗帜，装饰着他的每个黑夜和梦境。近在咫尺，却遥不可及。有时他会想，在没有自己的那段漫长孤寂的时日里，他有对谁倾心过吗，即使只是肉体。他并不嫉妒或恐惧他在从前那些孤独的时刻对任何人有过欲，因为他明白，他心中所存在的任何爱情，永远都烙着他的名。路德维希咬着嘴唇，像从前那样，努力不溢出一丝喘息。他解读着他眼中的暗涌，将盖满了粘液的手向后伸去，并探入那个温暖的穴口，终于忍不住闭上眼睛叹了出来。 

感受到眼皮上灼灼的目光，他睁开眼，将一条腿探入基尔伯特的腿间，膝盖顶着他早已发硬的性器：“抚慰我，哥哥。”他望着他，望着一切罪恶的源头，像枯木投入烈火，飞溅出火星。 

而下一秒他就被按在了床上，侧脸深深地陷入了枕头。他感到两腿之间挤入一个炙 热的物体，于他自己的相贴。一阵酥麻一直传到他的脚尖。他做得不快，但是潮水一般的 快感让路德维希紧紧地夹住了双腿。基尔伯特的身体和他的是贴得那样紧密，路德维希似 乎能感受他到那些伤疤的质感在他的背上游移。基尔伯特在他的肩头喘息着，唤着“Lutz”、“West”、”Brüderlein”——路德维希从未想过有一天他会这么叫着自己的名字，于是他笑了，偏过头去轻啄了一下他的嘴角。但他仍觉得不够，过往的空虚拽着他的心脏，几乎又 要将他沉入阴暗的池底。永远不够，永远不够......他的一条腿不自觉地向后滑去，但基尔伯特却突然抽离开来。 

腿间突然的空隙让路德维希感到一阵愤怒和恨意，失血一般的苦涩又扎进来。“GILBERT！”他低吼道，却又被突如其来的入侵哽住了喉咙，接着覆盖上来的是同样滚烫的身体，以保护者的姿态。基尔伯特一只手揽住他的腰，手掌覆盖着他的腹部，划过他下身的毛发，另一只手在他的胸口粗暴地揉捏着。他用两根手指扯起他的乳尖：“叫哥哥。 ”他咬住他的耳尖要求道，用路德维希无法反抗的语调。得到了满意的回答后，他又用舌尖轻柔地描摹着他的耳廓。炙热的吐息渗进他的皮肤。“Ich liebe dich。”基尔伯特轻声说，而这句简单的话语让路德维希有种泫然欲泣的冲动。他感到小腹发紧，好像灵魂都要溃散开去；但他又感到一种纯粹，不管过去还是现在，能令他全心全意如此感受的别无其他。粗重的喘息声在房间里此起彼伏，基尔伯特钳住路德维希抓着床单的手，温柔地吻着他的脖颈和脸，却狠狠地顶着腰，直到混杂着汗液的泪水触到他的嘴唇。 

释放之后，基尔伯特在路德维希的背上趴着不想下来。路德维希倒也没反抗，“你好重。 ”他趴在枕头里闷闷地说。基尔伯特在他的腰上捏了一把，便从他背上滚下来霸占了枕头的 另一半，湿漉漉的脑袋转过来，同样湿漉漉的湛蓝色眼睛对他眨了眨。 

“你呢？”路德维希碰了碰他的鼻尖，又把他揽进怀里，“你是什么时候?” 

基尔伯特有些不好意思地笑了。他在情感上的确是一个粗神经的人，起初他只是觉得，不 过是一个长大的孩子终于要摆脱父兄的背影，内心里感到欣慰却又不舍，酸酸涩涩的。但 看到他纤细的身体变得健壮，稚嫩的眉宇变得深邃，甜美的嗓音变得低沉，另一种陌生的感情也在不知不觉中生根发芽。而有一天，他终于读懂了那些躲闪的眼神和克制的触碰的时候，他一向理智的灵魂，终于失控了。 

“说不清......”基尔伯特认真地回忆着，“非要说的话，在真正意识到之前，我已经陷得很深了......” 

路德维希有点惊讶地微微分开了唇：“我们从前谈论过除了爱情之外的一切......” 

除了爱情之外的一切。基尔伯特仔细地咀嚼着这句话，抿了抿嘴唇。好像是的。那时候的自己一门心思都扑在国事上，和路德谈论的最多的话题也大多是和这方面相关。 

“以前我总认为爱情是软弱的催化剂，而世界即战场，我总不希望我成为你的弱点，”基尔 伯特看着他说，“比起爱情的琐碎，那时我希望你理智地走好每一步棋。如果需要，你甚至可以，完全地取代我......”他移开眼睛，有些低落地说，“我还真是个糟糕的老师，对吧？” 

“不，你不是。”路德维希反驳道，语气中的坚定让基尔伯特心中一动。 

“我怎么不是？”他淡淡地笑着。 

“你不是。”路德维希回答，他的内心深处有千万个证据来论证这个观点，然而从前的所有的雄辩技巧在面对爱人的时候，都变得一无所用，“你不是。”他抚摸着他的脸颊，心中暗骂自己的不争气。 

“好，我不是。”面对着他孩子一般的争辩，基尔伯特忍不住笑了，“但你教会我的比你想象得要多。”基尔伯特闭了闭眼睛，感受着他的触碰，“之后我才想明白，正是我对你抱有爱情——不管是哪一种爱情——我才能更加强大、更加坚定地在这个残酷的世界走下去。” 

“Gilbert......”路德维希深情地看着他，轻轻地托着他的脸，吻上他的唇；后者温柔地接纳了他，任他将自己陷在床垫里。当他们的呼吸又变得炙热无比的时候基尔伯特歪头看了看闹钟，上面的数字毫不留情地展示着他们的意乱情迷，“不出去玩啊？”他问道。 

“下雨了。”路德维希说。外面几声隐隐的夏雷回应一般地响起。 基尔伯特感受着身上的重量，捏了捏他撑在两侧的胳膊，又笑了起来：“真不知道你怎么长成这么一个肌肉大块头的。”他故意破坏气氛。 

“是你的杰作。”路德维希俯下身子，贴着他的嘴唇低声说，同时手在他的腰腹间游走，又慢慢地向下探去，“而且小孩子可没法对你做一些事......” 

“比如说？”基尔伯特勾起一个笑。

“比如说......” 

他们又吻在一起，伴着雷声和雨，仿佛一个湿热的夏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19世纪挺有名的一本色情自传，讲的是女高音演员Wilhelmine Schröder-Devrient 的性史......我其实也就看了一些，随便翻一页都非常露骨......前面几章有提到 自慰行为和对自己老师的欲望，之后也真的和她做了。英文版的名字是 Pauline, the Prima Donna。


	26. L'Éternité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它终于从我几年前的草稿箱里被刨出来了。

前两天阴雨不断，两个人除了吃饭之外就没怎么出酒店房间。在房间里他们要么有一搭没一搭聊天看书刷手机，要么是拉上窗帘做爱睡觉。这倒也不坏，毕竟两个人平时工作都不轻松，一根弦绷得紧紧的，而且（身体上）都是二十多岁的年纪，度假的时候兴致一来比平时多做那么几次也无可厚非。而且，阴雨天下脾气不是很好的海浪，和透过窗缝溜进来的潮湿的风，又为这种惬意的气氛添了一丝奇妙的感觉。听着海浪翻滚，雨声沙沙，雷声隆隆，室内是云波诡谲一片暗，不间断的亲吻和爱抚是唯一能做的。灵魂都好像沾了水汽，湿漉漉的，但在这个只有他们的小世界里，窗外的一切阴冷都与他们无关。

“嗯……你还能走得了路吗？”本来是一句关切的问候，却把激得基尔伯特挑了挑眉：“我用腰用得可不比你少呢，路茨。”但脚一挨地他就感到浑身酸痛得很，缓了几秒钟才去洗手间洗漱。正在刷牙的时候，基尔伯特听到路德维希也趿着拖鞋走过来。路德维希圈住他的腰，又把头埋在他的肩窝：“哥哥……”他闷闷地唤着，又用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的肩膀，好像在醒瞌睡，又好像又在发送着什么信号。

基尔伯特漱了漱口，用牙刷柄敲了敲他的头，有些好笑地说：“喂，带来的存货都用完了诶。”

“不是……”路德维希脑子里浮现出床边装着他们显赫战绩的垃圾桶，笑了笑，抬起头来，将下巴搁在他的肩头，拿起手机，“你看。”上面显示的是天气预报，说今天是晴天。

基尔伯特侧头看了看窗外，外面好像没有放晴的迹象，但是雨从昨晚就已经停了。于是他笑着刮了下他的鼻子：“希望这次气象局能靠谱一点。”路德维希也掐了一下他的脸，凑近他的耳边：“哥哥。”说着便含住了他的耳垂，“喂……”，没等怀里的人反应，他又将手向下探，触到了令他满意的东西，又听到更令他兴奋的喘息的时候，便毫不犹豫地贴得更紧了一些。他用舌尖划点着他耳后的皮肤，压低声音说到：“你明明想得很。”

两人下楼brunchen的时候，都明显地感受到了腰酸腿软。但是他们下楼梯的时候都把腰挺得直直的，一路聊着今天的旅行计划，强撑着不让对方看出来。

吃饭的时候基尔伯特边喝着咖啡边刷着手机，突然笑出来，险些把咖啡溅出来。对面的路德维希疑惑地抬了抬眉毛，基尔伯特便把手机递过去。是弗朗西斯的ig，上面应该是他和亚瑟正在度假的照片。沙滩椅上的人应该是睡着了，手放在肚子上，侧着头看不清脸，但是很明显是亚瑟，而沙滩椅旁边放着的是在弗朗西斯ig里出场率很高的饼干盒，铁盒已经空了。弗朗西斯的配字是：

“Got a food baby.” （4hrs ago)

评论：  
安东尼奥：jjjjjjjjjj  
王耀：233333  
阿尔弗雷德：lolllll

亚瑟：YOU’RE FINISHED ：）(2hrs ago)

评论：  
安东尼奥：RIP  
阿尔弗雷德：RIP  
王耀：RIP

路德维希也笑着看着基尔伯特给弗朗西斯留评论，边打量着他。他记得上个世纪的时候基尔伯特真的挺瘦的，虽说不算瘦脱了形，但是整个人也憔悴得很，胃口也不好。也就是那个时候开始路德维希才真正开始琢磨菜谱。之前他和基尔伯特一样不怎么管食物的味道，只要营养够了就行。但是那段时间他为了让基尔伯特多吃点东西，还是费了不少心思的，甚至还向弗朗西斯讨教。不过还好，他的努力也有了回报。基尔伯特的确在他的“喂养”下皮实了不少，规律的锻炼又让他身材十分健美。所以虽然他看上去比路德维希小一号，但是其实身材相当有料，体脂率甚至还低一点点。路德维希曾企图把在沙发上睡着了的他抱回卧室，未遂，还差点闪了腰，成为了好几天饭桌上的话题。

但是这样也好，比起上个世纪的孱弱多病，他还是更希望他永远能像现在一样开心健康……并且压称。路德维希一边品尝着被基尔伯特形容为“ehemalig”的松饼，一边琢磨着它的配方。心里默默记下下次做的时候要多加奶油少加糖。

他们今天的目标是Naturerbe Zentrum。它就在宾茨往北走一点。

出门的时候远处的太阳还是恹恹的，被一层雾笼着，但却别有一番风味。港口的汽笛合着船夫的呼喊，船舷上些许的海鸥被惊起，朝着城里嘶叫 。在软绵绵的、下着毛毛雨的海滨小城里休憩，只觉得身体都被海水和雨水浸润得湿湿软软的，整个人都放松了下来。

也许游客们已经对气象局失望了，森林里除了几个工作人员，就没有其他人了。浓烈得发腻的花被打落了不少，但是湿湿的绿叶下的缝隙里又好像隐隐能窥见一丝羞怯的斑斓。他们顺着旋梯慢慢往上走，在树枝之间穿梭着，基尔伯特边走边哼着不知名的调子。

“这是什么？”路德维希从来没有听过这首曲子，问道。

“我也忘了。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，“小时候我和那些人行军的时候我们经常唱这首歌，但是现在我连歌词都不记得了。”他笑了笑。

路德维希侧头看着他，专心地听着，倒是能从这调子里听出一丝悲怆来。再全面地史料在这漫长的岁月里也不过是冰山一角罢了。他不知道基尔伯特还是个小孩的时候已经看过多少人死亡，也不知道他和他的战友们是如何在战壕里摸爬滚打。有时候，横亘在他们之间的岁月让他觉得自己离他很遥远。爱意让他的心灵肿胀，他甚至为那些和他不相关的岁月锱铢必较。

“你最早的记忆是什么？”路德维希突然问道。

“嗯？”基尔伯特止住了哼唱，咬着嘴唇想了想，“我也不是很记得……”路德维希耐心地陪着他走着，没有说话，让他慢慢回忆。

“首先是歌声……”

基尔伯特拉着他的手，看着远方被海雾笼罩的太阳，走着。

“我感到自己在一片黑暗中被那些歌声拉出来。远方是红日。我能感受到河流和海洋像是血液一样在体内汩汩，山川构成了我的筋骨，而那些最早的诗歌里面涌动着的意志，铸成了我的灵魂——我感觉……我在被创造着。”

他不禁笑了，像是完完全全陷入了回忆里。树影温柔地扫在他的脸上，他边走着，边用手指扫过身边的树枝，仿佛一位牧神在一个阳光懒散的午后，在他的领地散着步，将一个很久远的故事娓娓道来。而倾听者不动声色地引着他，伴着他在着人间的阿卡迪亚穿行。

“'Da ward mir seltsam zumute;/ Ich meinte nicht anders, als ob das Herz/ Recht angenehm verblute.'”

到了塔顶之后，他转过头来，对他念出这句诗。海雾散了不少，他看着他溢满阳光的湛蓝色眼睛，轻声问道：“你呢？”

他浅浅地笑着，将他的手抬起来，放到唇边，感受着他的脉搏。好像未伴他行过的所有所有，都随着这有力的脉搏，吻到唇畔。

“是你。”

你是我生命中的每一个刻度。

阳光破空而出，把奶油色的云朵描了几道金边，又毫不吝啬地晕了整个天幕——一切都在爱着，温暖地爱着。

他抚上他的脸颊，看着他眼瞳中的自己，像在注视着是融着太阳的大海。

他又吻上他的唇，阳光抚摸着他们的头发，像是上帝俯首，为他们带来永恒的祝福。岁月的边界好像变得模糊，而他过往的每一个孤独的瞬息，都被充实。

我爱您。我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玩耍地点：Baumwipfelpfad im Naturerbe Zentrum Rügen  
https://www.baumwipfelpfade.de/en/nezr/treetop-walk/
> 
> Oh the black cross of a ship.  
Alone.  
Sometimes I get up early and even my soul is wet.  
Far away the sea sounds and resounds.  
This is a port.  
Here I love you.
> 
> —— Here I Love You （Pablo Neruda）  
http://www.phys.unm.edu/~tw/fas/yits/archive/neruda_hereiloveyou.html
> 
> 北風阿，興起。南風阿，吹來。吹在我的園內，使其中的香氣發出來。願我的良人進入自己園裏，吃他佳美的果子。  
——《圣经·雅歌》
> 
> 听到德国的语言，  
我有了奇异的感觉；  
我觉得我的心脏  
好像在舒适地溢血。
> 
> ——海因里希·海涅《德国——一个冬天的童话》
> 
> 找到了！  
什么?永恒。  
那是融有  
太阳的大海。
> 
> 我不朽的魂灵，  
察看你的意愿，  
纵然只有黑夜，  
白昼也如火炽。
> 
> Elle est retrouvée!  
Quoi?l'éternité .  
C'est la mer mêlée.  
Au soleil. 
> 
> Mon âme éternelle,   
Observe ton vœu   
Malgré la nuit seule   
Et le jour en feu 
> 
> ——兰波《永恒》（王道乾 译）
> 
> 山头一抹淡淡的午后阳光感动我，水底各色圆如棋子的石头也感动我。我心中似乎毫无渣滓，透明烛照，对万汇百物，对拉船人与小小船只，一切都那么爱着，十分温暖的爱着！
> 
> ——沈从文《一九三四年一月十八日》
> 
> 一些无关的碎碎念：
> 
> 我高中的时候非常喜欢兰波，甚至把他的《地狱一季》都手抄了一遍。国内是有两种译本，一种是王道乾先生的，另一种是王以培先生的。说实话，我感觉前者要好过后者不知道多少倍……王道乾先生还译过杜拉斯，也是相当不错。
> 
> 还有我本意不是掉书袋（我本来也没读过什么书）……真的不是……只是，想把给自己灵感的东西和ref列一列，列着好玩。（


	27. Spaß

之后一两天他们就四处走走逛逛，顺便给两个小姑娘买了点纪念品就回家了。

明明只有两个多小时的车程，回家的路上他们还是能明显地能感觉到空气在一点点的变热，阳光也变得刺眼起来。基尔伯特拉下两人眼前的遮光板，靠在副驾驶的靠背上，嘴里叼着冰棒，边给尤利娅发着信息。

刚停好车的时候正好尤利娅也牵着三只狗回来了，三个小家伙看到车就争先恐后地向前冲，尤利娅也被带着向前踉跄了几步，一旁的莫妮卡赶忙扶住她。她松开手，任它们往基尔伯特身上扑，三条大狗一下子把基尔伯特扑倒在草坪上，他笑着边和两姐妹打招呼边一个一个揉着它们的头，路德维希也下车，朝她们笑着招了招手，然后基尔伯特身上那三只狗又冲过去开始趴他的裤腿。

莫妮卡走过来，和坐在草坪上的基尔伯特行了贴面礼，脸有点发红。基尔伯特撑着草坪站起来，也搂了搂尤利娅。还在被大狗围攻的路德维希揉着那三个小家伙的脑袋，抱歉地抬了抬手，把钥匙扔给基尔伯特。

“一起吃晚饭吧？”基尔伯特边开着后备箱边说，“刚刚路过Aldi买了点食物。”

尤利娅看了眼莫妮卡，看着小姑娘明显压抑着兴奋的表情，不由得揉了揉她的脑袋，笑着说：“好呀。”后者抓住她把自己头发揉乱的手，环住了她的胳膊，把红红的脸蛋靠在上面。

“话说你们真的去了海滩吗？”尤利娅边拆着熏肉的包装边说，“你们完全没晒到太阳的感觉……”

“嗯……气象局这次真的有点差劲。”路德维希切着水果，说道。

“明明天气预报说一直是晴天，结果要么是阴天要么是大雨，太阳都见不到几次。”基尔伯特在冰箱里边拿着啤酒和牛奶边补充道。

“不过我想你们应该玩得挺开心？”尤利娅往背对着它们基尔伯特的方向看了一眼，又转过头来笑着对路德维希说。

路德维希也顺着她的目光，往他的方向看了一眼。他后颈上的痕迹十分明显地展示了他们阴雨天的欢愉，便也微笑着对着尤利娅微微眯了下眼睛：“Ja, wir hatten viel Spaß。（We had great fun。）”

冰箱前的人的耳朵肉眼可见地红了，而从洗碗机里拿着餐具的莫妮卡并没能听懂他们的对话。

晚餐的时候几个人围着餐桌上不着边际地聊着天，沙发前的电视机里的纪录片忠实地当着背景音。莫妮卡的话不多，但吃得不少。基尔伯特带着笑意偷偷地瞟了路德维希一眼，而后者抿了口啤酒，也笑了。尤利娅的手机响了一下，她拿出来看了一眼，一只手惊讶地捂住了嘴，三人看向她。

“Hey Leute！（Hey guys！）”她说道，把手机放到桌子中间，三人伸长了脖子往前看，上面显示的是一封邮件，“有杂志社要我了！”

基尔伯特带头鼓掌：“祝贺！”接着加入的是路德维希和莫妮卡，三只狗狗不明白发生了什么，在四个人的腿边绕来绕去，尤利娅说：“谢谢！”她抱住莫妮卡亲了一下她的脸蛋，转过头来对两人说：“我没想到他们真的会喜欢我的博客。所以我终于不会失业了，是吧？”莫妮卡咬了咬嘴唇，捏了捏尤利娅的脸，又鼓起脸蛋说：“姐姐那么棒，怎么会呢？”对面的两兄弟被这一场景逗到笑得弯了眼睛。

她们一直待到九点多，见莫妮卡上下眼皮有些打架，尤利娅便带着她回去了。送走了他们之后两人也累得要散了架，冲了个澡就摊床上，一人占着床的一角，一个翻着书，另一个写着日记，有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“哎话说，”基尔伯特合上日记本，将它搁在床头，然后撑着脑袋趴在路德维希的枕边，仰头看着他说，“每次我看到莫妮卡就想到你小时候。”

路德维希歪着脑袋想了想，也合上了书，揉着他白色的脑袋，笑着说：“你是真的很喜欢小孩子啊。”

“其实本来我也没想过我会喜欢，但是……”他眨了眨眼，“你小时候真的太可爱了！”

路德维希低下头笑了，小时候他就知道自己的优势在哪，他喜欢这个优势，因为凭借这个，自己就能离他更近一些，再近一些。他喜欢他的亲吻，他的拥抱，他蹭着自己的脸颊说“我最可爱的小路茨”。和他在一起，只有和他在一起，不管是从前父兄关系，还是现在包含着情爱的杂糅，都很好。

“如果，我是说如果，”路德维希把书也搁到床头柜上，“如果我们有一个小孩的话，你会怎么教育他？”

他们都知道，自己身为生命过于漫长和不定国家，这个“如果”在任何情况下都不可能成立。但基尔伯特抿了抿嘴唇想了几秒钟，半开玩笑地说道：“如果是男孩，我会教他读书和打架。”他调皮地对路德维希单眨了下眼睛，“你懂啦。”后者也心领神会地笑了笑。

“如果是女孩……我想也没什么不同。”他轻快地说，“这样哪个混小子惹了她我也不用亲自出马嘛。”

路德维希一下子笑了出来，这个回答真的太“基尔伯特”了。但他还是点点头：“你说得对。”

“话说啊……”基尔伯特动了动脑袋，“你揉够了没啊。”

“Nie。（Never。）”他手上的动作没停，手下的脑袋动来动去想摆脱他的魔爪，未果。但腰腹上传来的一阵痒让他一下松了手，下一秒他就被按在了床垫上。始作俑者一边嚷着“我可是哥哥”，一边不遗余力地掐着他腰上最敏感的地方。而他身下的路德维希挣扎地作出投降的手势，笑得几乎喘不过气来，嘴里含糊地说着“Hör auf hör auf”（Stop it stop it！）。见基尔伯特还没停下来的意思，也只能掐上他的腰，趁他不注意，又反压回去。

而今日被特许入房的三只狗狗看着两位Vatti在床上滚来滚去打闹，笑声几乎要掀翻天花板，趴在床沿上，好奇地歪着脑袋。


	28. Abschluss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个结局。

“嘿，你不用这么正式啦。”基尔伯特放下手里的咖啡杯，走上前去，稍微抓了抓他一丝不苟的金发，让它们松散一点。路德维希来不及躲，只能任他摆弄，说：“这可是毕业典礼……”

基尔伯特解开了他最上面一颗纽扣：“又不是你毕业，你不用穿得和上班一样啦。”再帮他理了理衣领，上下打量了一下他，“Geil！”他捏捏他的脸，又在他的嘴唇上响亮地吻了一下。路德维希想了想衣着要求，觉得自己也还行，便也随他了。

到了校门口之后身着学士服的尤利娅牵着莫妮卡向着他们边挥手边走过来，学士袍兜着风，列列地摆在身后，英姿飒爽得很。她在他们面前站定，穿了高跟鞋的她几乎和他们差不多高，她倾身搂了搂他们的脖子，说：“谢谢。”；而他们也分别在她耳边说：“祝贺！”

莫妮卡扯着她袍子的一角，仰头看着她，眼里仿佛闪着光。基尔伯特故意用着遗憾的语气说：“唉，小莫妮卡不给我一个拥抱吗？”于是她慌忙转过脸来，旁边的路德维希都被逗得笑了。

他们被裹在人群里面入的礼堂。台上是校旗，他们看着身边年轻的大学生们，只觉得自己仿佛也是他们中的一员。基尔伯特侧眼看了看路德维希，他在这群大学生里都显得无比年轻，好像是刚入学似的，不行，下次更新证件的时候怎么也不能让他再填三字头的年龄了，他想着，差点笑出声音来。

校长在讲台前站定之后大家都安静下来，随着他宣布开始，校歌奏起，老师们穿着各种各样的学位袍，从礼堂的大门走进来，在台上坐定。校长面带微笑地宣读着今年的辉煌成绩，以及对毕业生们的祝福。基尔伯特看着这一切，静静地听着。

上个世纪，这里曾经是残砖碎瓦，而自己在防空洞里抱着不断咳血的他，耳边飞机的轰鸣和炸弹的爆裂声不绝于耳，他却什么也做不了。

“为什么是我？”他听见路德维希喃喃，“哥哥，为什么是我们？”

虚弱的他也只能为他擦去唇边的血液，合上他灰蓝色的眼睛，起身把身旁珍贵的药物分给其他人。又回来再次抱着他的肩膀，把头埋在他的颈窝里，感受他停跳的脉搏，又一次挣扎着苏醒。

他们从来都不是历史的主宰者，而是承受者。Vaterland，他们被爱戴着，又被诅咒着。时间的刻刀没有给他们的身体上留下任何岁月的痕迹，但又毫不留情地在他们的灵魂上刻下一道道伤痕。他们是强大的——在历史中穿行而永葆青春的他们仿佛神明；但他们又是脆弱的——他们因人民的意志而生而亡，是历史波涛中的浮木。

“Julia Schmidt！”

尤利娅的名字被念出来的时候，基尔伯特才从方才的思绪中被扯出来。他拍拍尤利娅的肩膀，她也兴奋地回过头来对他们笑了笑，便走上台去领毕业证。她身材高挑，脚步轻快，踩在红色地毯上显得优雅而高贵。她笑着从校长先生手里接过毕业证，微微颔首，接受他的祝福并且道谢，又对着他们的方向开心地笑着，而他们也向她挥着手，为她鼓掌。

“Jen！Sakura！”出礼堂的时候尤利娅把手突然搭在走在前面的两个姑娘的肩上，两个人惊喜地回过头来，“Julia？！”

“我以为你去奥地利了！”盘着发髻的黑发姑娘说。

“没有啦，不过很快了。”尤利娅边走着边笑着回答，“哦对了给你们介绍一下，”她在找了个人少的地方站住，“这位是Jen，这位是Sakura，她们是我的WG室友；这位是Gilbert这位是Ludwig，他们是一对所以没有电话号码啦；这位是我的Monika，全世界最可爱的妹妹。”她一口气介绍完，吸了一口气，然后她搂着着这两个黑发姑娘的肩膀，说：“你不知道她们做饭有多好吃。”

“是，每次你吃的比我们两个加起来还多。”王春燕飞快地说，旁边的本田樱叶附和着点了点头，几个人都笑了，尤利娅点了点她的脸，“才没有！”

他们几个朝着将要举办毕业舞会的礼堂走了一段，尤利娅边走着，边把外面的学士袍脱了，深普鲁士蓝的裙子和黑色的披肩显得她的皮肤十分白皙，而裁剪合身的礼裙版型又让身体线条显得格外的凹凸有致，她脖子上月亮形的吊坠闪着光，和她精致的妆容相得益彰，在阳光下，她美得仿佛狩猎女神。

“美呆了吧。”尤利娅得意地向两兄弟挑了挑眉，又捏了捏莫妮卡的小脸蛋。

平常她一般都是上身卫衣下身运动短裤，而且不是很常化妆。今天这么一打扮，着实让几个人都惊艳了一下。沉浸在大家赞赏的目光下的尤利娅十分满意，便从包里拿出相机说：“我们拍照吧！”

她调整了一下相机，把它递给莫妮卡。王春燕和本田樱也把学士袍脱了。王春燕穿着绛红色的旗袍，中式翻领，西式小披肩，上面暗暗地绣着回纹，十分典雅；本田樱穿着勾着着樱花的粉色裙子，非常可爱。她们走过来，挽着尤利娅的胳膊，于是，三个年轻的女孩子大大的笑容被镜头永远定格下来。

“现在能帮我和全柏林最hot的两个男人拍个照吗？”她对着莫妮卡眨眨眼睛，小摄影师郑重其事地点了点头，基尔伯特笑着说：“不不不，明明是全德国。”尤利娅边搭上两人的肩膀边说道：“就让你这一次。”

闪光灯一闪，好像把这四年的时光一下子就闪过去了。从前那个为了挣旅费，在超市打工时被领班训到要哭鼻子的小姑娘，现在变得自信又勇敢，目光里尽是对未来的无惧。基尔伯特拿过相机，单膝跪下来，为她和莫妮卡拍了一张，又把相机还给尤利娅。

莫妮卡看到远远地看到自己的爸爸来接了，便恋恋不舍抱了抱尤利娅，并向着他们说挥手说拜拜。

三个女孩子翻看着这几张照片，当看到尤利娅和两兄弟的那张，她的脑袋上竖着一边一个“yeah”的手势的时候，三个人一下子大笑出来。尤利娅抬起头：“好啊，你们两个！”但看着两兄弟一脸恶作剧得逞一般的笑容，她又突然感到有些鼻酸，说道：“其实那家杂志社是奥地利的，所以我这次去其实也是……”她眼眶有点发红，吸了吸鼻子说，“可能很长一段时间都……”

“什么时候走？”路德维希轻声问道。

“明天早上五点。”她还是忍不住掉了眼泪，接过本田樱递来的纸巾，又向她笑着点点头。

“那……”基尔伯特走过去，笑着拍了拍她的肩，“祝你好运！”她搂住两人的脖子，说：“真的谢谢你们。”

告别了她们之后，他们不急着回去。在旁边的便利店买了两罐啤酒便在草坪上坐了下来。

他们在夕阳下安静地坐着，没有说话。看着校门口都是拍照的学生们，基尔伯特还是忍不住想起这里狼藉一片的从前，心中为从废墟中站起的人民而感叹。他有时觉得，国家意识体是一个多么困窘的存在，他们好像是人间的弃儿，肉体的年轻和灵魂的苍老的矛盾似乎永远无法调和。被历史推着走的他们，是多么容易堕入虚无的深渊啊。基尔伯特摸了摸自己喉结上的那道淡淡的红色伤痕——历史曾把绞索套在他的脖子上，但他又活了下来。因为什么呢？他把目光投向他，又顺着他的目光望去。

在松松软软的夕阳下，远处的年轻又美丽的大学生们把学士服脱下搭在手上，穿着款式各异的礼服礼裙，三三两两结着伴，手里拿着香槟，笑着闹着朝着另一个礼堂走去。

“如果你是大学生的话，会读什么？”基尔伯特喝了一口啤酒，随意地问道。

“嗯……”路德维希想了想，“大概是建筑工程那一类的吧。”他把目光从那群大学生那儿移过来，看向基尔伯特，“你呢？”

“不确定，”基尔伯特抻了抻手臂，“哲学吧，大概？所以，”他呼出一口气，歪了歪脑袋，“很遗憾，就算在一个大学我们也不会是一个班的。”他笑着拿起了啤酒。

“但我总觉得，我们还是会……相见的。”路德维希笑着说。

“你是想说，‘相爱’吧。”他对着他单眨了下眼睛，满意地看见对方的耳尖变成了粉红色，他又笑了笑，“要真是那样，我大概不会做得和从前那样糟糕。”他半开着玩笑说道。

“不，你从来都不糟糕。”路德维希飞快地回答。而对方把脑袋放在膝盖上，眯着眼睛，微笑地看他：“为……”

“作为国家，爱人民是我的本能；作为人类，你教会了我如何去爱。”

而这是我生命中，最重要的课题。

基尔伯特惊讶得微微张开了嘴，迎上他的目光，而他湛蓝色的眼睛，映衬着七月末的夕阳，深情地泛着粼粼微光。好像永不消逝的夏日，近乎诗意一般美好。

“你……”基尔伯特真的不知道该怎么回话了，只感觉脸上热得厉害。他放下手上5度不到的啤酒，垂下眼睛不住地轻声笑着。

远处的礼堂传来音乐声，年轻的节奏和着他们的心跳，他们感觉自己也好像被泵入了新鲜的血液。

而将心底的一切和盘托出的路德维希，感觉脸颊暖烘烘的。觉得自己心里的那只蝴蝶呀，终于停在了他的肩膀。

-ENDE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deutschland - Rammstein
> 
> Deutschland, mein Herz in Flammen  
德意志兰，我的心在燃烧  
Will dich lieben und verdammen  
想要爱你，又想诅咒你  
Deutschland, dein Atem kalt  
德意志兰，你的呼吸冰冷  
So jung, und doch so alt  
那么年轻，又苍老
> 
> Auferstanden aus Ruinen DDR国歌（不谈其他，我很喜欢）
> 
> Auferstanden aus Ruinen  
从废墟中站起  
Und der Zukunft zugewandt,  
面向未来  
Lass uns dir zum Guten dienen,  
让我们报您以热忱，  
Deutschland, einig Vaterland.  
德意志兰，我们的父国
> 
> Alte Not gilt es zu zwingen,  
为了过去的悲剧不再重演，  
Und wir zwingen sie vereint,  
我们团结一致，  
Denn es muss uns doch gelingen,  
我们要让大家看见，  
Daß die Sonne schön wie nie  
那空前灿烂的阳光  
Über Deutschland scheint,  
照亮祖国的天空  
Über Deutschland scheint.  
照亮祖国的天空
> 
> Glück und Friede sei beschieden  
幸福与和平重归于  
Deutschland, unser'm Vaterland.  
德意志兰，我们的父国  
Alle Welt sehnt sich nach Frieden,  
世界在呼求和平  
Reicht den Völkern eure Hand.  
伸出手去支持
> 
> Wenn wir brüderlich uns einen,  
如果我们团结如兄弟  
Schlagen wir des Volkes Feind.  
我们就能抵御敌人  
Lasst das Licht des Friedens scheinen,  
让和平之光照耀  
Dass nie eine Mutter mehr  
母亲们则无需  
Ihren Sohn beweint,  
为儿哀悼  
Ihren Sohn beweint.  
为儿哀悼
> 
> Lasst uns pflügen, lasst uns bauen,  
让我们耕作，让我们建造  
Lernt und schafft wie nie zuvor,  
学习和创造，突破自己  
Und der eignen Kraft vertrauend,  
相信你自己的力量吧  
Steigt ein frei Geschlecht empor.  
自由成长的一代们啊
> 
> Deutsche Jugend, bestes Streben  
青年们，不要辜负了  
Uns'res Volks in dir vereint,  
人民的期望，  
Wirst du Deutschlands neues Leben,  
你们就是祖国新的血肉，  
Und die Sonne schön wie nie  
让那空前灿烂的阳光  
Über Deutschland scheint,  
照亮祖国的天空  
Über Deutschland scheint.  
照亮祖国的天空


	29. Nachwort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文结束。

其实我几年前就想为他们写些什么，可惜笔力真的不够（现在也不怎么够），只是留了一些小脑洞就搁置了（没想到里面真的有挺多都成了stimulus）。明明已经差不多两三年没正儿八经地看书写笔记了，但在考完最后一门final回家的路上心里突然有一股冲动，which I couldn't resist。（我就想着，不管了，写吧，写到哪算哪吧。

我很感谢本家为我们提供了一个创作的地基，但是说实话，我个人其实对本家的很多设定是不是很满意的（具体就不说了），所以在这篇文里面加了自己的很多臆测。我认为，同人的魅力就在于它有限的灵活性，即在原著的基础上创新，为他们搭建一个世界，并在用他们的眼睛看这个世界的同时，用自己的理解，为他们填充血肉。比起情节，我更加看重的是人物性格的塑造。我希望他们是立体的，多面的：我的路德维希嗜甜、在哥哥面前醉酒就会变得格外粘人，当然会害羞，但是很多时候也会毫不遮掩地表达爱意；我的基尔伯特当然会犯二犯蠢，但肯定不是“生活不能自理”的小孩子，他骨子里是狠戾的，但害羞的时候也非常可爱。

我对“国设”这个概念可能……有些人不会很接受。我更倾向于他们是历史的承受者。或许最初的人民的意志是他们意识的基础，但是在那之后他们会有自己独立的思想，自己的决定，自己对事物的看法。他们是历史的长河中的芦苇，无法真正左右人民的抉择，只能随波逐流。国家兴盛，他们也不会额外得到什么；国家衰败，他们又要承受肉体和心灵上的双重折磨。所以他们从不觉得自己近乎永恒的青春是一种特权，相反，他们觉得生为普通人是一种奢侈。偶尔，他们内心作为人类的一部分也会想：为什么一定是我承受这些？

幸运的是，他们拥有彼此。不管是小心翼翼的深情，还是毫不矫饰的表白，到最后都化成了最温情、最忠诚的陪伴。

他们的爱情是什么呢？是挤了一屋子的土豆和黄油的香气，是冰箱里的随拿随有的啤酒，是那几只总喜欢在他们在他们腿边绕来绕去的三个小家伙，是毫不吝啬的亲吻、爱抚和拥抱。他们的面前是无数个鸟雀喃喃的春，凉风习习的夏，硕果累累的秋，和暖日灿灿的冬。在这个季节，他们走在菩提树大街下，脚下的秋叶嘎吱作响，爱情是呼出的有形的热气，阳光的浮尘搭在他们的肩上，好像永不尽的时光，要把他们一起埋得深一些、再深一些。

回头再读一读，这部作品情节平淡，文笔生涩，我对它的评价也仅仅是刚刚及格而已。但是，至少我没有辜负我的初衷——让他们好好享受生活。这是我提笔起就决定的事情。

我不知道有多少人能看到这些。但是我想对看过、支持过这篇文的所有人说一句，谢谢，非常感谢。

20:00 14/10/2019 On the Train to Reading


End file.
